Granger, nulle en potions ?
by DaPlok
Summary: – COMMENT ÇA, J'AI PAS LE NIVEAU EN POTIONS ! s'était offusquée Hermione...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Tous _les personnages_, les lieux, l'univers _appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et _aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

* * *

DaPlok n'est pas J. K. Rowling, son écriture peut donc être souvent imparfaite, parfois incohérente. Les critiques sont acceptées.

DaPlok écrit sans savoir exactement où en venir. Les suggestions sont appréciées.

DaPlok traite dans cette fic du pairing Rogue/Hermione. Les rageux sont invités à déserter.

* * *

**Prologue**.

Hermione se pinça longuement l'arrête du nez puis jeta un œil à sa montre au moment où les aiguilles indiquèrent minuit. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit puis soupira d'aise quand sa tête heurta l'oreiller. Sans se redresser, elle déplaça sur le côté les livres ouverts restés jusque là posés sur ses jambes. Les yeux fermés, elle passa mentalement en revue les informations qu'elle avait accumulées au cours de ses quatre dernières heures pendant lesquelles elle n'avait pas cessé de lire. Les jugeant insuffisantes, elle saisit un ouvrage qui tomba sur sa poitrine en même temps que la main qui le tenait quand le sommeil l'emporta.

La journée avait été longue.

Dumbledore ayant eu l'idée d'instaurer des enseignements de perfectionnement aux cinquièmes années pour les préparer à leurs examens de fin d'année, Hermione s'était, bien sur, inscrite dans toutes les matières. Alors que tous ses professeurs s'accordaient, bien sur, à dire qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Tous sauf un. Rogue n'y était pas allé de baguette morte quand il avait froidement lâché qu'elle n'était pas aussi douée que cela. « _En tout cas en potions, avait-il ajouté. Mais je suis peut-être plus difficile à contenter que mes collègues..._ »

Un silence de mangemort subissant la colère de vous-savez-qui avait plané dans le bureau directorial. A l'intérieur duquel les enseignants s'étaient rassemblés ce jour-là pour se répartir les élèves qui s'étaient engagés à suivre des heures supplémentaires. McGonagall en était restée estomaquée puis s'était ressaisie en assurant à Dumbledore que puisqu'elle ne se permettait pas de douter du jugement de Rogue affirmant que Granger n'avait pas le niveau en potions, elle était d'avis que celle-ci se concentre sur cette matière plutôt qu'elle ne se disperse dans les autres. « _Mlle Granger assistera donc seulement à vos cours de perfectionnement, Severus. A chacun d'entre eux_ » avait annoncé le directeur après réflexion.

D'un côté, le professeur de métamorphoses s'en était voulu d'infliger cela à la brillante jeune femme, mais de l'autre, l'expression choquée qu'avait affichée le Serpentard en avait valu la peine. Vraiment. Ses scrupules avaient progressivement disparu à son observation, remplacés par le souvenir de ce visage d'ordinaire impassible aux traits alors déformés par le traumatisme qui venait de lui être causé. Elle était en train de noter mentalement de ne pas oublier de le mettre en flacon pour pouvoir le voir et revoir dans sa pensine quand une voix suave s'était élevée, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. « _Si vous voulez ma mort, pourquoi ne pas directement me lancer un Avada Kedevra, qu'on en finisse tout de suite ? _» Indigné, Flitwick avait couiné qu'il ferait mieux de s'estimer heureux que ce soit Granger et pas Londubat. « _HEUREUX ?!_ » s'était aussitôt étranglé Rogue. « _Et puis quoi encore ?_ » Saisissant la question rhétorique comme s'il s'agissait d'une invitation à s'exprimer, Chourave avait tenu à revenir sur les capacités sous-estimées dudit Londubat.

Bientôt, une cacophonie s'était installée dans le bureau, chacun des enseignants essayant de couvrir la voix des autres pour défendre sa position personnelle. Jusqu'à ce que, Merlin seul sait comment, le débat n'en vienne à tourner à l'affrontement entre supporters d'équipes opposées de Quidditch. Réellement. Confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, Dumbledore avait assisté à la scène en spectateur tour à tour d'accord ou pas avec untel ou untel, hochant la tête en un signe d'approbation, de doute ou de désapprobation selon les interventions. Il avait aussi consommé plus de bonbons au citron en deux heures qu'en deux jours. C'est donc tout naturellement sur une indigestion et la nécessité pressante de se rendre au plus vite à l'infirmerie qu'il avait mit fin à la réunion.

– COMMENT ÇA, J'AI PAS LE NIVEAU EN POTIONS ?! s'était offusquée Hermione, un peu plus tard ce même jour, dans la bibliothèque où elle les y révisait. Peeves, reviens ici !

Le fantôme qui lui avait rapporté les propos tenus par Rogue – et revus par ses soins – préféra aller planer dans les couloirs du château en chantonnant : « _Granger est nulle en potions, Granger est nulle en potions_. » Ses livres sous le bras, Hermione avait couru après lui dans tout Poudlard en le visant en vain avec des sorts de mutisme à répétition. Quand elle était enfin parvenue à l'atteindre, l'heure du diner était passée. C'est donc le ventre vide qu'elle avait rejoint sa chambre pour y reprendre son travail.

Alors oui, la journée avait été longue.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre. 1 **

— 'mione… 'mione… LES MANGEMORTS SONT ENTRÉS DANS LE CHATEAU !

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux en attrapant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet puis bondit hors de son lit, prête à se battre. Enfin, presque prête. Parce que là, entre son incapacité à rester immobile à cause du tournis et à ne pas cligner des paupières toutes les demi-secondes pour s'accommoder à la lumière, elle donnait l'impression d'être davantage galvanisée par la bière au beurre que par l'ardeur du combat.

— ILS ONT LACHÉ UNE ACROMENTULA DANS NOTRE DORTOIR ! se remit à crier Ginny.

— J'AI LU QUELQUE PART QUE POUR LES REPOUSSER, IL FALLAIT… commença Hermione que son amie interrompit en l'entrainant par la main jusque dans la salle de bain. Tu sais où elle est en ce moment ?

La rousse lui fit signe de se taire en accolant une oreille contre la porte pour écouter de l'autre côté et elle s'en approcha silencieusement pour l'imiter. N'ayant entendu aucun bruit, les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent d'un même élan dans un soupir de soulagement.

— ELLE EST LÀ ! s'écria tout à coup Ginny en pointant du doigt le miroir devant lequel se tenait Hermione. Elle n'a pas l'air commode… ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de la glace. T'as vu comment elle a le poil ébouriffé ? Et ses yeux vitreux, t'as vu ses yeux vitreux ? C'est surement une _acromentula réviseuserus_…

— C'est très drôle, Gin'. Vraiment, je suis pliée de rire. Et puis en plus, ça n'existe même pas les « acromentulas réviseuserus ».

— Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Tu ne t'es pas assez bien regardé alors !

Une fois Ginny sortie de la salle de bain en gloussant, Hermione détailla son reflet dans le miroir en grimaçant à sa vue. Alors forcément, quand une Parvati pimpante vint se placer à côté d'elle pour vérifier que son maquillage était bien impeccable, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue d'elfe de maison battu.

— T'as une sale tête ! s'exclama Parvati dans un mouvement de recul quand elle le remarqua.

— Sympa… souffla Hermione sans pouvoir lui donner tort pour autant. Est-ce que tu peux... tu vois… faire quelque chose… ?

— Mademoiselle-je-connais-tous-les-sorts-parce-que-j e-les-ai-appris-par-cœur-dans-des-vieux-bouquins-t out-poussièreux-et-dégueux ne connaît pas ceux enseignés dans les magazines ? Ils sont quand même vachement plus utiles que ceux qu'on apprend en cours !

Un sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres de Parvati à lui en déchirer la bouche tandis qu'Hermione se gardait difficilement de la contredire, tant ce genre de remarque lui semblait être insupportablement dénuée d'intelligence en même tant que de bon sens.

— Tu peux faire quelque chose, oui ou non ?

— Oui.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre. 2**

Retardée par l'intervention de Parvati, Hermione, pressa le pas dans les couloirs avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans son empressement. Occupée à se forcer à toussoter pour couvrir les bruits de gargouillements de son ventre, qui ne lui pardonnerait pas de lui faire manquer le petit-déjeuner après l'avoir privé de diner, elle ne prêta pas attention aux regards en biais que lui jetaient les autres élèves sur son passage. Elle n'entendit pas même les quelques sifflements qui lui étaient adressés.

Quand elle entra dans la grande salle, elle la balaya des yeux à la recherche des ses deux amis qu'elle repéra bientôt assis un peu plus loin, l'un en face de l'autre. Parvenue à leur hauteur, elle alla prendre place à côté d'Harry, en train de lire la gazette du sorcier et qui la salua vaguement sans quitter le journal du regard, absorbé par la lecture d'un article. Jusqu'à ce qu'un brusque jet de jus d'orange ne le rende illisible.

— Ron ! s'agaça vivement le survivant en essayant d'éponger son exemplaire avec une serviette. Tu pourrais pas faire un peu attention ?

— Me-me-mi-mi-mione, balbutia le roux pour seule réponse.

— Très belle imitation de Pattenrond, le moqua Hermione en se préparant une tartine.

— Mi-mi-mi-mione… marmonna cette fois le brun.

— Ah ! Désolée, Ron, mais Harry te bat.

— Hermione ! lança Ginny.

— QUOI À LA FIN ?

Délaissant enfin sa nourriture du regard, la Gryffondor s'aperçut de l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet, ses amis étant en train de la dévisager intensément. Elle remarqua alors, dans le désordre : le mince filet de bave qui coulait sur le menton de Ron, la bouche bée d'Harry et les yeux exorbités de Ginny, dont elle s'aperçue ainsi qu'elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de son frère entre-temps.

En pivotant sur elle-même, elle se rendit vite compte que d'autres de ses camarades se comportaient de façon similaire à sa vue : Neville tomba à la renverse de sa chaise et Seamus fit exploser le pot de confiture dont il essayait de changer le parfum, couvrant ainsi de gelée le visage de Dean qui ne sourcilla même pas, le regard rivé sur elle.

Tournée à nouveau face à sa table dans un mouvement vif, Hermione, tremblante d'appréhension, lança un regard interrogateur à Ginny. La rousse vida alors le contenu d'un plat dans un autre puis le dressa devant son amie pour qu'elle puisse y voir son reflet.

— J'ai oublié de vérifier ma tête après les sorts de Parvati, réalisa-t-elle tout à coup, horrifiée par son apparence. Et on a Potions dans cinq minutes en plus ! paniqua-t-elle à l'idée de se présenter ainsi en cours. Me faire reprendre mon aspect normal me prendrait trop de temps et je serais en retard ! Je vais devoir y aller comme ça !

— Calme-toi un peu, 'mione, intervint tranquillement Harry.

— Ouais, c'est pas si grave… ajouta Ron.

— « Pas si grave » ? « PAS SI GRAVE » ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir, Ronald Bilius Weasley !

Ayant déjà essuyé des moqueries de ses camarades Serpentard en descendant dans les cachots avec Harry et Ron, qui se seraient battus avec une bonne dizaine d'entre eux si elle ne les avait pas retenu, Hermione entra dans la salle la tête basse. Puis ferma presque les yeux en passant devant le professeur pour rejoindre sa place, à côté de Neville.

Si Rogue nota manifestement son comportement étrange, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils en la toisant, il ne fit cependant pas de commentaires, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue en sentant son regard sur elle.

— Granger.

Parvenue avec soulagement à quelques pas seulement de sa chaise sans s'être faite remarquée, elle se maudit intérieurement de s'être trop vite crue sauvée.

— Professeur ? fit-elle sans se retourner vers lui, préférant continuer de lui tourner le dos.

— J'aurai à vous parler à la fin du cours.


	4. Chapitre 3

DaPlok dédicace ce nouveau chapitre à **Nana**, qui attendait _la suite_ avec plein de « t » et de « e » et à **Vendredi13** et **Phaidora**, qui l'attendaient aussi mais avec un seul « t » et un seul « e » par contre.

DaPlok remercie **Vendredi13** pour sa review encourageante et en profite pour justifier ses fins de chapitre volontairement frustrantes par son sadisme typiquement _DaPlokien_.

DaPlok remercie **Phaidora** pour son agréable review et en profite pour justifier la longueur de ses chapitres volontairement courte par ce même _DaPlokisme_.

DaPlok remercie **fofix** et **Juju** pour leur enthousiasme de la première heure.

* * *

**Chapitre. 3**

Les cours n'ont pas leur pareil pour passer plus rapidement que l'on n'en a envie précisément quand on n'a pas envie de les voir le faire. Une expérience d'ailleurs inédite pour Hermione, pour laquelle ils étaient toujours trop courts. Beaucoup moins pour Harry et Ron, qui comme souvent, semblaient trouver le temps long : si la pendule avait été un vif d'or, ils l'auraient aisément attrapé une centaine de fois tant ils étaient concentrés dessus.

Rendue passablement irritable par l'inconfort de sa situation personnelle, d'autant plus agaçante qu'elle l'avait empêchée de se consacrer aussi pleinement qu'elle l'aurait voulu au contrôle de connaissance surprise imposé par Rogue en ce début d'année, la Gryffondor s'exaspéra de l'attitude inconséquente de ces deux amis. Car aussi surement qu'elle avait terminé son devoir depuis plus d'une demi-heure, les connaissant, il devait leur rester un certain nombre de questions auxquelles répondre.

Et alors même que le bruit ambiant de grattage de plume sur parchemin continuait de se faire entendre autour d'eux, elle vit que la leur était sagement posée devant eux et les entendit réfléchir à voix basse sur un sujet de toute évidence autrement plus intéressant à leurs yeux.

— Tu penses que si on les regarde assez fort, les aiguilles peuvent avancer plus vite ?

— Non, Ron, je pense pas. Ou alors peut-être que si, mais il faudrait qu'on s'y mette tous.

— T'as pas un bout de parchemin ? Qu'on demande déjà à Seamus et Dean de s'y mettre !

— Je dois avoir ça quelque part, attends…

En reportant discrètement son attention sur lui, pour voir s'il les avait également remarqués, Hermione s'aperçut que Rogue s'était levé et qu'il était en train de marcher dans leur direction. Mais plutôt que de venir se planter devant leur bureau, il le dépassa et se glissa derrière eux, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Là, il fit venir leur devoir entre ses mains d'un _accio_, leur provoquant ainsi un sursaut de surprise puis se pencha légèrement de sorte à ce que sa tête soit entre les deux leur, les faisant se raidir de crainte.

— Si jamais l'un de vous deux quitte cette pendule des yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde pendant les prochaines trente minutes, je retire 150 points à Gryffondor, par œil.

Hermione étouffa un petit rire moqueur quand elle perçut le réflexe contrarié de ses amis, qui s'étaient visiblement apprêtés à lui adresser un regard avant de s'en empêcher au dernier moment. Elle se reprocha ensuite de ne pas avoir cherché à les prévenir de l'approche de Rogue mais balaya aussitôt ses remords avec la pensée qu'ils devaient apprendre à ne pas se reposer constamment sur elle pour les tirer de toutes les situations calamiteuses dans lesquelles ils trouvaient le moyen de se mettre.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, et que les élèves défilaient devant le bureau professoral pour y déposer leur devoir en sortant, elle songea à se glisser parmi eux pour sortir de la salle sans trop risquer de se faire prendre. Sauf que ce type de comportement ne lui parut pas vraiment digne d'une Gryffondor. Aussi soupira-t-elle de résignation en terminant de rassembler ses affaires tandis qu'Harry et Ron se plaignaient à elle de crampes à la nuque.

— Madame Pomfresh pourra vous arranger ça en quelques secondes, fit-elle, lasse. Passez par l'infirmerie avant d'aller au prochain cours. Et demandez-lui un mot de retard surtout !

Ses deux amis lui firent chacun une bise de gratitude puis quittèrent la salle les derniers. En refermant la porte derrière eux, ils lui lancèrent un regard compatissant en guise de soutien et qui lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Une profonde inspiration plus tard, elle se tenait face au bureau de Rogue, la tête basse et le regard rivé au sol. Lui-même ne la regardait pas, ayant le nez plongé dans les devoirs rendus, qu'il était encore occupé à trier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les quitte finalement des yeux pour les poser sur elle, en se mettant enfin à parler.

— Alors écoutez, Granger… commença le professeur avant de s'interrompre. Granger, regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

Désobéir délibérément à un professeur ne comptant pas parmi ses capacités, Hermione releva le menton, d'un geste lent, afin de se laisser un plus de temps pour se préparer à l'inévitable.

— Alors ça, pour une surprise… Après pourtant plus de quatre ans maintenant à être obligé de côtoyer votre insupportable personne de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, je dois bien avouer que je ne me serais pas attendu à ce que ce… genre de chose… se produise sur vous, Granger.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre. 4**

Son reflet dans le plat tendu par Ginny au petit-déjeuner lui revenant en tête, Hermione revit ses cheveux restés bruns et bouclés mais devenus parsemés de mèches d'un blond vif, ses cils soulignés d'un épais trait d'eye-liner et enduits d'une bonne couche de mascara, ses paupières teintées d'un fard or flashy et sa bouche couverte de rouge à lèvre couleur miel. Elle grimaça de dégoût en se remémorant ainsi sa propre image : elle ressemblait à une fille de son âge du genre de celles dont la seule préoccupation se limite aux garçons. A Parvati, en fait.

Toutes ces heures passées à la bibliothèque pour lire des ouvrages supplémentaires à ceux demandés, toutes ces recherches menées pour approfondir le contenu des cours donnés, toutes ces envolées de bras pour répondre aux questions posées, toutes ces nuits à réviser… anéanties. Anéanti, tout ce travail accumulé pendant des années et qui avait fait d'elle cette fille différente de celles de son âge du genre de celles dont la seule préoccupation se limite aux garçons. A Parvati, en fait.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de ses pensées, et que l'image d'elle-même s'effaça de devant ses yeux, celle de Rogue la remplaça. Le professeur la fixait en effet de son regard insondable. Intérieurement, Hermione pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il n'ait pas suivi le même fil de réflexion qu'elle. Pour une raison indéfinie, elle avait la certitude qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il la regarde différemment que d'habitude suite à « ça ».

Avec lui, rien n'était jamais gagné. A chaque cours, chaque devoir, chaque contrôle, il fallait remettre en jeu les réussites précédentes, aussi brillantes eut-elles été, et au risque de tout perdre à la moindre erreur. Et ça la stimulait, cette façon qu'il avait de la maintenir ainsi dans un état d'éveil constant, de vigilance accrue. Il avait beau la traiter rudement à force de remarques blessantes, la Gryffondor voyait, dans chacun de ces repoussements brutaux, une nouvelle distance à parcourir. Ce à quoi elle s'employait, encore et encore. Parce que tandis que les autres professeurs la gardaient confortablement installée à sa place de première de la classe, avec lui, elle était assise sur un balai éjectable. Avec lui, c'était résolument différent.

— Et en plus de vous transformer en épouvantard à hiboux, vous avez trouvé le moyen d'être assortie aux couleurs de votre maison, grinça Rogue d'un ton mauvais.

— Oh désolée, je n'avais pas de vert et d'argent pour adapter mon apparence à vos attentes.

— Epargnez-moi vos délires prétentieux, Granger : je n'ai aucune attente vous concernant.

— Puisque vous n'attendez rien de moi, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Hermione retrouva sa superbe devant l'air interdit qu'il afficha et à son dressement de sourcil menaçant, répliqua d'un haussement de menton dédaigneux digne de lui. Elle l'entendit murmurer un mot inconnu qui lui rendit son apparence normale, comme elle put le voir dans son reflet sur la surface d'un bocal vide posé sur l'étagère derrière lui.

— Bien. Maintenant, venons-en au fait : nous savons vous et moi que vous avez un niveau en Potions satisfaisant et que vous n'avez donc pas besoin de cours de perfectionnement dans cette matière, fit-il d'une seule traite.

— Nous savons vous et moi que vous ne feriez pas de compliment à un Gryffondor et encore moins à moi… sauf si vous pouviez y trouver un intérêt… comme… ne pas avoir à me supporter dans les cours de perfectionnement en question, répliqua-t-elle aussi lentement qu'il s'était précipité. C'est ça, n'est-ce-pas, professeur ?

— Admettons que ce soit effectivement le cas, cela marche-t-il ?

— Et bien… en fait… je dois bien reconnaître que… Non. Peeves m'a raconté que c'était madame McGonagall qui avait demandé que je me consacre aux Potions et si ma directrice l'a fait, c'est que mon niveau dans cette matière devait le nécessiter.

— Oh, arrêtez un peu de croire que tout tourne autour de votre personne, Granger ! Minerva a surtout vu là une occasion de se venger d'une remarque que j'avais faite.

— Comme quoi vous étiez plus difficile à contenter que vos collègues ?

— Décidément, la confidentialité laisse à désirer entre ces murs…

— C'est pourtant vrai, que vous êtes plus difficile à contenter que les autres professeurs.

— Exactement. Vous pensez donc bien que vous engager à suivre ces cours supplémentaires vous obligerait à fournir des efforts en plus de ceux que je demande déjà dans les initiaux…

Rogue scruta la réaction de la Gryffondor en train d'afficher sur son visage une succession de signes d'une délibération intérieure mouvementée.

— C'est vrai qu'il me faudra redoubler d'efforts, concéda-t-elle finalement.

— On est d'accord, se satisfit-il avant de réaliser. Une minute, comment ça « il faudra » ?


	6. Chapitre 5

DaPlok dédicace ce nouveau chapitre à **Hedwige** qui attendait la suite « avec impatience » et à **Elose** qui l'attendait aussi, mais « avec hâte ». A vous quatre, donc !

DaPlok remercie **Elose** d'apprécier son niveau d'écriture.

DaPlok remercie **fofix** d'apprécier son style d'écriture.

DaPlok en profite également pour remercier **BrunasseLucile**, **Zeugma** et **Mariefan85** pour leur enthousiasme.

* * *

**Chapitre. 5**

_Hermione : 1 / Rogue : 0_, nota-t-elle triomphalement, sans rien laisser paraître d'autre de sa satisfaction personnelle qu'un vague sourire. S'il avait pensé la dissuader par la perspective de travail supplémentaire, c'est qu'il la connaissait très mal. Ce qui, quelque part, la blessa. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se mette à douter de la véracité de cette conclusion. Oublier à qui il a affaire n'étant pas exactement le style d'erreur que pourrait commettre Rogue, elle ne voyait que deux options possibles : soit elle avait devant elle un inconnu sous polynectar (une possibilité qui la fit automatiquement reculer de quelques pas), soit…

— _Deuxième option, Granger_, l'interrompit-il dans ses pensées.

— Comment avez-vous fait ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

— Légimencie. Si, j'en ai parfaitement le droit à partir du moment où vous vous mettez à me fixer avec des yeux de strangulot fris en ouvrant et en refermant la bouche comme un troll en train d'avoir la première et seule pensée de sa vie, vu ?

Elle se réavança en rayant mentalement la possibilité « polynectar » puisqu'à en juger par son regard tueur et son ton assassin inimitables, c'était bien lui qu'elle avait en face. Il s'était donc fichu d'elle depuis le début : cet idiot n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la dissuader mais bien plutôt de voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller dans la confrontation avec lui.

— _Score égalisé_, entendit-elle dans sa tête. _Et je ne vous permets pas de me traiter d'idiot, même en pensée. _

— Arrêtez de faire ça ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. S'il vous plait, Monsieur…

La Gryffondor résista difficilement à l'envie de se gifler elle-même pour ces deux accès de panique successifs lorsqu'elle s'aperçut tout à coup qu'ils pouvaient prendre la forme d'aveux dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'aussi suspicieux que son professeur de Potions. Mais comme elle savait que chercher à se rattraper n'aurait fait que le lui confirmer, elle se garda bien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

— La si-parfaite-aux-yeux-de-tous-mademoiselle-je-sais- tout aurait-elle de vilains secrets à cacher ? s'interrogea-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux en croisant ses mains au-dessus de ses copies.

— On reconnaît bien là le genre d'idée que seuls les concernés pensent à attribuer aux autres… lui fit-elle remarquer. Vos secrets doivent être très « vilains » pour que vous m'en imputiez quand je demande juste à ce que vous respectiez mon intimité.

Quand elle vit une veine qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas se mettre à pulser en travers du front de Rogue alors même que ses traits étaient restés figés dans leur habituelle neutralité, Hermione s'inquiéta pour sa sécurité sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel qu'il maintenait également de son côté. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se tourna donc vers la porte à l'entrée pourtant soudaine et bruyante d'un arrivant dans la salle de cours.

— Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé d'huiler les gonds de cette porte, Severus ? Euh… j'interromps quelque chose d'important, peut-être ?

— Pas du tout, Monsieur le Directeur, lança Rogue sans détourner les yeux de la Gryffondor. Mademoiselle Granger et moi étions seulement en train d'avoir une petite discussion au sujet des cours de perfectionnement en Potions.

— Ah, très bien ! Et alors, vous vous êtes mis d'accord ?

— C'est la conclusion que le professeur Rogue a tiré… un peu trop vite… lâcha Hermione tout en restant fermement engagée dans le duel oculaire lancé entre son enseignant et elle.

— Je vois…

Dumbledore alla s'installer à une place de la première rangée et déposa un dossier sur la table derrière laquelle il s'était assis. Puis en tira un parchemin qu'il posa devant lui, une plume à la main. Pendant qu'emporté par la nostalgie suscitée par le contexte, il se revoyait élève, au bureau professoral, les deux duellistes continuaient de s'affronter dans un silence tendu.

— Voilà la liste définitive des élèves pour les cours de perfectionnement dans ta matière, Severus. Pour Serpentard : Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy et pour Gryffondor : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et…

— POTTER ET WEASLEY ?! le coupa Rogue, à la fois stupéfait et horrifié.

— Je n'ai reçu leur demande que très récemment. Pas plus de quelques minutes pour tout te dire, quand je les ai croisés dans les couloirs à la sortie de ton cours.

— Vous ne pouviez pas simplement vous contenter de vous imposer à moi, Granger, il a fallu que vous me rajoutiez ces deux là en plus !

— Je ne savais pas non plus qu'ils s'étaient inscrits, affirma-t-elle. Et je vous rappelle que, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même : tout ne tourne pas autour de moi !

— En voilà des façons de vous élever contre un professeur ! intervint Dumbledore. Je finissais par désespérer de vous voir oser le faire un jour ! ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'oeil. Donc, j'en étais à Weasley et… Neville Londubat.

— Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Rogue et Hermione en se tournant tous les deux d'un même élan vers le directeur pour lui demander confirmation du regard.

— Eh bien, il semblerait que Mademoiselle Granger ne soit pas la seule à s'affirmer, fit le directeur en rangeant son parchemin dans son dossier. Severus, je te laisse organiser tes cours comme tu le souhaites, je vais maintenant vous laisser reprendre votre discussion où vous l'avez arrêtée, fit-il avant de se lever et de quitter la salle.

Peu rassurée à l'idée de rester plus longtemps avec un Rogue transporté par l'exaspération, ce que son expression faciale décidément strictement disciplinée ne trahissait pas, mais qu'en revanche, le blanchissement des jointures de ses mains férocement croisées prouvait, Hermione prit congé de son professeur et s'élança à la suite du directeur pour pouvoir lui parler en marchant avec lui. Ce faisant, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire dangereusement crispé auquel elle avait tourné le dos et qui disait muettement « ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, Granger… »


	7. Chapitre 6

DaPlok remercie **Alice** d'apprécier son niveau d'écriture et son histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre. 6**

— Vous faites bien de tenir tête à Severus, assura Dumbledore d'un ton complice. Mais méfiez-vous, jeune fille : si repousser ses limites est une chose, les dépasser en est une autre, qui pourrait vous coûter très cher, le connaissant, l'avertit-il sérieusement.

— C'est bien noté, Monsieur, affirma-t-elle en souriant devant son habituelle bienveillance.

— Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose, peut-être ?

— Oui… j'ai entendu une rumeur qui disait que la sous-secrétaire d'état du ministre allait venir ici enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal…

— C'était un secret donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas que toute l'école soit au courant.

— Je trouve inquiétant que le ministère vienne s'immiscer comme ça dans les affaires de Poudlard. Surtout depuis qu'on sait que vous-savez-qui est bien de retour et que le ministre veut tout faire pour que tout le monde pense le contraire.

Arrivés devant la statue de gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci prononça le mot de passe la protégeant et invita la Gryffondor à le suivre, voulant manifestement poursuivre cette conversation en privé. Hésitant à l'accompagner parce que déjà passablement en retard à son prochain cours et ayant oublié de demander un mot à Rogue dans sa précipitation à le quitter, elle lui expliqua ces raisons de sa réticence et il lui promit de l'excuser lui-même, la convainquant de commettre cette extravagance, restée jusque là toujours irréalisée grâce au retourneur de temps, que d'entrer en salle en plein milieu d'un enseignement.

Tous les deux montèrent ainsi l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon se trouvant derrière la sculpture qui s'était temporairement écartée. Tandis qu'elle se remettait lentement en place, ils passèrent la porte de chêne donnant accès à la pièce directoriale et y pénétrèrent sous les regards de certains des personnages de tableaux accrochés sur les murs. Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle n'était jamais venue ici et se sentit honorée par ce privilège.

— Cornelius veut me faire passer pour un vieil excentrique par tous les moyens dans le but de me discréditer aux yeux de tous, fit le directeur en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir en face de lui en même temps qu'il s'asseyait lui-même. La nomination de Dolores Ombrage trouve bien évidemment son origine dans cette même volonté. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, le ministre a réussi à me mettre dans une position délicate, qui a considérablement restreint mon champ de manœuvre : je n'ai par exemple pas pu refuser cette affectation. Mais il ne s'arrêtera pas là et qui sait ce qu'il a encore prévu pour m'empêcher un peu plus d'agir. Il y a en tout cas fort à parier que je serai, à plus ou moins long terme, suspendu de mes fonctions…

Les yeux exorbités, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. Elle avait toujours eu la certitude que Dumbledore était et resterait intouchable. Et voilà qu'elle s'apercevait qu'il n'avait s'agit que d'une impression, sans doute produite par son besoin de savoir tout le monde ici à l'abri auprès de lui et par ce que sa direction de l'Ordre l'avait confortée dans cette même idée. Elle s'en voulu d'autant plus sévèrement de s'être montrée aussi naïve qu'elle jugea cette erreur d'appréciation digne d'une gamine.

— Vous êtes une jeune femme brillante doublée d'une sorcière talentueuse, mademoiselle Granger, la rassura (encore, pensa-t-elle) Dumbledore. Dites-moi… connaissez-vous ce symbole ? l'interrogea-t-il en lui tendant un médaillon dont elle se saisit.

— Oui, Monsieur, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. C'est un triskel, un symbole d'origine celtique. Son nom vient du grec « triskelês » qui voudrait dire « à trois jambes ». Les significations de son motif sont multiples, elles varient selon les interprétations qu'on veut bien en faire. Je pourrais vous les réciter toutes mais je vous ferai perdre moins de temps en vous demandant pourquoi cette question ?

— Personnellement, j'y vois la représentation d'un mouvement rendu possible par l'union de trois forces, une image qui devrait vous parler : réunie avec Messieurs Potter et Weasley, vous formez cette triplicité dans l'unité que l'on retrouve dans le motif du triskel. Dans l'oppression qui réduit à l'inertie, le rassemblement est la clé de la mobilité. C'est ce que j'avais en tête quand j'ai fondé l'ordre du Phénix pour lutter contre Voldemort et c'est à quoi je voudrais que vous pensiez en temps voulu…

Encore perdue dans cette mystérieuse tirade finalement très Dumbledorienne, la Gryffondor regarda pensivement le directeur lui refermer la main autour du pendentif. Puis releva les yeux vers lui qui affichait alors un air solennel.

— J'ai eu l'occasion de voir que vous saviez faire bon usage des médaillons. Et après que Minerva l'ait fait, il était plus que temps que ce soit à mon tour de vous en donner un. Celui là n'est pas magique, mais il est ensorcelé par la plus grande sorcellerie qui existe au monde : de simples mots. Plus précisément, ceux que j'ai prononcés en vous le remettant. Ne les oubliez pas, mademoiselle Granger. Vous pouvez y aller. Mais avant de partir : vous voulez un bonbon au citron ?


	8. Chapitre 7

DaPlok dédicace ce nouveau chapitre à **Amazonelo** en dédommagement de sa triste lecture et en profite pour la remercier d'avoir apprécié quand même la fic en question.

DaPlok remercie **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** pour son enthousiasme très engagé dans le récit.

* * *

**Chapitre. 7**

Assise sur le rebord d'un vitrail encastré dans un mur au bout d'une allée de la bibliothèque, entre deux étagères, Hermione triturait pensivement son pendentif autour de son cou quand elle entendit ce qui lui sembla être un bruit de sabots. Elle fronça d'abord simplement les sourcils. Mais décidément piquée par la curiosité, elle descendit bientôt de son perchoir pour essayer de trouver d'où il provenait. Ayant l'intention de suivre ce son pour remonter jusqu'à sa source, elle se jeta un sort d'amélioration de l'ouïe avant de se mettre à chercher en tendant l'oreille.

Elle arpenta ensuite longuement les artères enlivrés du lieu, sa baguette à la main puisque ne sachant après tout pas à quoi s'attendre. Alors que ne trouvant rien, elle allait renoncer, son regard se posa sur un chariot de livres débordant d'ouvrages entre lesquels elle vit percer un rayon de lumière blanche, comme si quelque chose brillait de l'autre côté de l'engin à quatre roues. Elle déglutit en resserrant l'emprise autour de sa baguette, qu'elle braqua dans la direction de ce rayon lumineux dont elle s'approcha lentement.

Elle était penchée en avant et s'apprêtait à écarter plusieurs livres avec sa main libre pour découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière lorsqu'elle sursauta à la vue d'une silhouette noire près d'elle et qui se tenait dans la même position qu'elle pour suivre son regard.

— _Petrificus Totalus,_ lança-t-elle dans la précipitation.

— _Deviatus_, répliqua-t-on aussitôt, ce qui fit dévier le sort dans une autre direction.

— Silen… grinça la voix de Madame Pince avant de s'interrompre dans un couinement.

— Professeur Rogue, je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

— C'est à _moi_ que vous demandez ça alors que _vous_ venez de pétrifier notre bibliothécaire ?

— Mais pas du tout, c'est vous qui avez dévié le sort !

— 35 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour me l'avoir lancé, d'ailleurs.

— Vous ne l'avez même pas reçu ! Et c'était un reflexe de survie !

— De survie face à quoi ? Un grand méchant livre dévoreur de chair humaine qui vous aurait taillé en pièces à coups de pages tranchantes avant de vous avaler dans sa couverture ?

— Vous n'avez jamais lu le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres ou quoi ?

— Non, jamais. Vous ne saviez pas que j'avais eu mon diplôme de maitre des potions dans une boite de Bertie Crochue ?

— Oh, c'est pour ça que vos cours ont aussi mauvais goût pour vos élèves !

— Deux heures de retenue, demain soir, 20h30, aux cachots.

La Gryffondor fulmina mais ne broncha pas, préférant pointer fièrement le nez en l'air en reniflant de provocation. Puis elle quitta la bibliothèque pour aller déjeuner avec ses amis dans la grande salle. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Ginny qui l'y accompagna, pendue à son bras et lui débitant d'une traite tous les premiers potins de l'année qu'elle avait pu apprendre en matinée. Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en s'apercevant de toutes les informations inutiles que la rousse était capable de mémoriser alors même qu'elle se plaignait à chaque veille d'examen d'être incapable de retenir ses leçons.

Elles allaient passer les portes quand une main s'abattit tout à coup sur l'épaule d'Hermione, les tirant en arrière toutes les deux étant donné qu'elles marchaient bras dessus bras dessous.

— Madame Trelawney, soupira la brune qui essaya de la faire relâcher sa prise en lui soulevant les doigts, aidée en vain par Ginny.

— _La_ _lueur qui vous suit à quatre sabots a un maitre à double temps_, _mon enfant._ _Et le_ _futur veut vous prendre au présent_, annonça la professeure de divination d'une voix possédée, les yeux révulsés derrière les verres de ses lunettes grossissantes. Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle une fois redevenue elle-même.

— Non rien, répondit la rousse en trainant une Hermione confuse à la table de leurs amis où elles prirent place face à face, l'une à côté de son frère Ron, l'autre à côté d'Harry.

— Quechequiamione ? demanda le premier dans un postillonnement de miettes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, 'Mione ? traduisit aussitôt le second en arrachant son morceau de pain des mains de son ami.

— Trelawney vient de lui faire une prédiction, les informa gravement Ginny.

— Ah oui ? Et tu meurs quand alors ? demanda Harry qui inspira ainsi un sourire à Hermione.

— La seule divination en laquelle je veux bien croire, c'est l'arithmancie, lâcha-t-elle. Je ne crois pas un mot des délires de Trelawney, cette femme est complètement folle. Et pas besoin d'une boule de cristal pour le savoir, il suffit de la regarder ! fit-elle rire ses amis.

Dumbledore se levant pour aller prendre la parole à son pupitre, le silence s'installa progressivement dans la grande salle et plus personne ne parlait lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.

— Jeunes gens, je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : madame Dolores Ombrage.


	9. Chapitre 8

DaPlok renouvelle ses remerciements à **fofix** pour suivre cette fic depuis le début et continuer d'en apprécier les chapitres. DaPlok lui dédicace celui-ci, à défaut de se laisser corrompre par le nombre de « o » et de « u » utilisés dans sa tentative découverte de les obtenir moins courts.

DaPlokremercie également **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 **pour sa review anti-ombrage inspirante.

DaPlok remercie enfin** grumpfy** et **Amazonélo** pour leur intérêt.

* * *

**Chapitre. 8**

— Eh, Neville ! appelèrent les jumeaux Weasley en s'agitant sur leur banc. Tu nous avais pas dit que Trevor donnait des cours maintenant !

— N'importe quoi les gars, s'indigna faussement Ron d'un ton qu'il voulut sérieux. Regardez mieux : c'est la grand-mère de Trevor.

— Parce que tu la connais, la grand-mère de Trevor, peut-être ? s'esclaffa Harry.

— Bah maintenant, on la connaît tous, je dirais.

Tandis que les plats disposés sur les cinq tables se remplissaient de viandes et de légumes et les cruches de différents jus, le professeur Ombrage alla remplacer le directeur. Puis se lança dans un discours au cours duquel Hermione remarqua que le regard de Rogue allait et venait de sa collègue à sa fourchette. Elle continuait de l'observer quand elle vit passer devant ses yeux l'image d'une main partiellement couverte d'une manche noire en train de planter ce même couvert dans un œil globuleux qu'elle arrachait de son orbite. Son cœur déjà passablement soulevé par cette vision manqua ensuite un battement, le maitre des potions ayant tout à coup tourné la tête vers elle.

_— Sortez immédiatement de mon esprit, Granger !_

_— Et comment, je vous prie ? _

_— Comme vous y êtes entrée !_

_— Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis entrée._

_— Vous vous fichez de moi ?_

_— J'aimerais bien._

_— PARDON ?!_

La Gryffondor se concentra sur les paroles d'Ombrage pour fuir les pensées de Rogue mais arrêta rapidement de la regarder car elle ne cessait de la voir éborgnée. Avec de plus en plus de détails et chaque fois un couvert différent. Après la fourchette simplement plantée, elle vit une cuillère s'enfoncer à la base de l'œil et s'agiter pour le déloger de son orbite. Puis un couteau parcourir son contour jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache. Lorsque le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal retourna à sa place, le teint de la jeune femme avait viré blafard.

— Hermione, tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta alors Ginny.

— Oui oui, ça va, mentit-elle, le revers des doigts appuyé contre sa bouche.

Ayant vaguement entendu Parvati lui dire que Rogue n'arrêtait pas de la fixer, elle comprit qu'il faisait exprès de lui envoyer des images insupportables pour qu'elle craque et finisse par sortir de son esprit.

_— Quelle perspicacité, vraiment, je suis impressionné. Maintenant, SORTEZ !_

_— PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT FAIRE !_

_— LEVEZ-VOUS, MARCHEZ JUSQU'A LA PORTE, OUVREZ-LA ET PASSEZ-LA !_

_— Vous voulez que je sorte de la grande salle ? _

_— Vous n'êtes pas sérieusement en train de me demander si je vous ai dit ce que je viens de vous dire ? Il faut que je vous fasse un dessin avec, peut-être ?_

_— Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui devrais sortir et pas vous ?_

_— Granger, si vous n'êtes pas sortie d'ici dans les deux minutes, je fais tomber les points de Gryffondor dans le négatif._

— Tu sais Ginny, je ne me sens pas si bien, en fait, lâcha Hermione avant de s'exécuter.

A mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, elle sentit que le lien mental établi avec Rogue perdait en intensité et finit par se retrouver à nouveau seule dans sa tête. Marchant vivement en direction de la tour de sa maison, elle soupira d'agacement en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas pu demander d'explications à ses amis au sujet de leur inscription surprise en cours de perfectionnement de potions.

— Eh Hermione, attends-moi ! appela-t-on en courant derrière elle qui s'immobilisa alors.

La jeune femme se retourna ensuite juste à temps pour voir son ami se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et donc s'étaler par terre de tout son long. Elle rentra sa tête dans les épaules en grimaçant pendant sa chute puis se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Mais il déclina sa main tendue et se redressa d'un bond, l'air de rien.

— Je sais que tu le fais déjà en cours normal mais… fit-il, gêné, en se dépoussiérant.

— Je continuerai en cours de perfectionnement, anticipa-t-elle sa demande.

— Rogue a horreur que tu m'aides…

— Justement Neville, justement.


	10. Chapitre 9

DaPlok annonce à **Amazonélo** que sa demande a été entendue avec pour preuve ce chapitre et espérons le pour vous, lecteurs/trices assidu(e)s de DaPlok, de nouveaux plus rapidement mis en ligne.

DaPlok espère avoir renouvellé l'intérêt de **fofix** en en ayant publié deux toujours aussi courts mais dans un intervalle qui l'a été également.

DaPlok remercie **grumpfy** et **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** pour leur suivi enthousiaste de cette fic.

* * *

**Chapitre. 9**

Ayant un peu de temps devant elle avant son premier cours de l'après-midi, Hermione rebroussa chemin et se rendit à la bibliothèque où elle se mit à la recherche de n'importe quel ouvrage qui pourrait la renseigner sur l'incident télépathique du déjeuner. Elle en consulta plusieurs sur la légimencie sans être plus avancée puisqu'elle était volontaire. Or, elle n'avait pas voulu entrer dans l'esprit de Rogue. Enfin, peut-être un peu. Mais en tout cas, elle n'avait pas pratiqué de magie pour ça. Elle l'avait seulement observé et doutait fortement que l'on puisse entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un juste en le fixant. Quand bien même c'aurait été possible, la probabilité qu'elle puisse être tout à coup dotée d'une capacité comme celle-ci sans aucun apprentissage préalable était proche de zéro.

Elle se demanda si ce qui était arrivé avec son professeur de potions pourrait se reproduire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle grimaça à la seule idée de pouvoir se retrouver dans la tête de Ron, songeant qu'elle y verrait surement défiler une quantité de nourriture à en vomir. L'éventualité de pouvoir se glisser dans les pensées d'Ombrage, et d'ainsi apprendre ce qu'elle tramait, était quant à elle attrayante. Elle se demanda également si ce qui était arrivé pouvait avoir un quelconque lien avec le fait que Rogue soit entré dans son esprit le matin même, s'il n'avait pas provoqué quelque chose en le faisant.

Puis elle repensa au phénomène auquel elle avait assisté plus tôt et à la prédiction de la folle à lunettes qui avait suivi. Elle dut cependant admettre que la folle à lunettes en question l'avait troublée sur ce coup là. Aussi s'autorisa-t-elle à réfléchir à ce que la professeur de divination lui avait dit. Si elle s'y fiait, le bruit de sabots et la lueur ne faisaient qu'un. Elle s'interrogea donc sur la façon dont un son et une lumière pouvaient bien être unis. Mais elle fut bientôt interrompue dans sa réflexion par ses deux meilleurs amis, venus la chercher pour aller en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

— Dites-moi vous deux, je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de vous inscrire en cours de perfectionnement en Potions ? en profita-t-elle pour les interroger pendant qu'ils se rendaient ensemble en salle de classe.

— Demande ça à sa/ma sœur, lancèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

— Vous avez remarqué que vous vous mettez de plus en plus à parler en même temps ? On dirait Fred et Georges, c'est plutôt bizarre, les fit-elle s'échanger un de ces regards typiques de complicité masculine. Et sinon, qu'est-ce que Ginny a à voir là-dedans ?

— « Quoi ? Vous allez vraiment laisser Hermione aller seule à des heures de cours en plus avec le DAR ? » commença le roux en imitant grossièrement sa sœur.

— « Non mais, quel genre d'amis vous êtes ? » continua le brun sur le même ton que lui.

— Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire ça mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « DAR » ?

— Distributeur A Retenues, lui expliquèrent-ils. C'est Ginny qui a lancé ce surnom.

— Il faut reconnaître que ça lui va plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, il m'en a mis une demain soir… Pour lui avoir mal parlé, répondit-t-elle à leur air soudain interrogateur.

En entrant dans la classe, ils trouvèrent Ombrage debout entre les deux rangées de tables, jambes serrées et mains croisées contre le haut de ses cuisses. Chacun de leurs camarades la jaugea du regard en allant rejoindre sa place. Et à en juger par leur silence prudent, tous les élèves l'avaient classée dans la catégorie professorale des pervers.

— Bonjour, chantonna-t-elle presque sans obtenir de réponse aussi enthousiaste. Quand je vous dis bonjour, je veux que vous me répondiez : bonjour, professeur Ombrage.

Alors qu'Harry et Ron s'exécutaient à contrecœur, ils s'aperçurent qu'Hermione gardait la bouche fermée et qu'elle était la seule à le faire. Si Ombrage l'avait remarqué également, elle ne laissa rien paraître Et lorsqu'elle demanda à ce que les baguettes soient rangées, ils virent leur amie déposer la sienne à portée de main sur ses genoux plutôt que dans son sac. A l'exception de jeune femme, qui s'en était étonnée elle-même, personne ne sut par contre qu'elle s'était mise à se mordre la langue derrière ses lèvres closes.

Sur le tableau noir apparut ensuite le titre de la leçon du jour : « Histoire de la défense contre les forces du mal ». La main d'Hermione se dressa aussitôt brusquement en l'air, faisant au passage sursauter Neville, assis à côté d'elle.

— Tiens, vous voilà décidée à ouvrir la bouche, mademoiselle, croassa la professeur. Puisque vous ne vous êtes pas donné la peine de me saluer, vous comprendrez que je ne me donnerai pas celle de vous écouter. A moins que vous ne me disiez enfin bonjour, bien sur.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la Gryffondor pour en examiner la réaction. Tandis qu'elle croisait les bras en appuyant davantage son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise sous les chuchotements mi-impressionnés mi-inquiets, un goût de sang l'informa qu'à force de la mordre, elle s'était fait une coupure sur la langue. Mais trop occupée à ne pas plier face à Ombrage, qu'elle regardait fixement en gardant le silence, la jeune femme prêta à cette morsure une attention conclusive plutôt qu'interrogative en se contentant d'en faire le constat.

— Dans ce cas, je vais vous le dire autrement pour que vous compreniez mieux : si vous ne me dites pas bonjour immédiatement, je mets toute la classe en retenue. Mis à part vous. Vos camarades admireront-ils toujours votre insolence devant leurs lignes à recopier, à votre avis ?

— Bonjour, professeur Ombrage, finit-elle par céder devant la pression de ses camarades.

— Bonjour, mademoiselle… mademoiselle ?

— Non, c'est Granger. Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir.


	11. Chapitre 10

DaPlok remercie** Amazonélo, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 **et leur respectable militantisme respectif.

DaPlok remercie également **beatrice** pour sa review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 10**

Tous les élèves eurent le souffle coupé. A la fois par l'attitude ahurissante de la part de « mademoiselle-je-sais-tout » et l'expectative des conséquences qu'elle allait entraîner. Bien qu'au prix de gros efforts, elle ne le montra pas, Hermione elle-même n'en revint pas. Comme Ombrage ne prononçait pas un mot, l'attente chargée d'appréhension collective se poursuivit pendant de longues minutes tendues. Au cours desquelles les camarades de la Gryffondor lui prêtèrent toutes sortes de fin plus en plus atroces à mesure que leur professeur s'empourprait sans ciller et allant du simple renvoi avec prise d'effet immédiat à l'écartement à quatre sombrals avec envoi de doloris par intermittence. Quant à Harry et Ron, ils supplièrent Merlin pour la survie de leur amie en inventant des prières à la chaine. Lorsqu'Ombrage toussota finalement pour annoncer qu'elle avait retrouvé la parole, même Drago se retint de ricaner malgré la satisfaction qu'il tirait de la situation.

— Sortez vos exemplaires de « la défense contre les forces du mal d'avant Merlin à nos jours » et lisez-en le premier chapitre, de la page 6 à la 35.

— Et c'est tout ? hoqueta Hermione.

— Ma-de-moi-selle Gran-ger , articula lentement la professeur. Je n'ai pas-souvenir-de vous avoir-autorisé-à intervenir.

— Vous nous servez de la théorie réchauffée au lieu de nous exercer à la pratique, ça justifie que j'intervienne avec ou sans votre autorisation, renchérit la jeune femme en ignorant les incitations à ne pas en rajouter soufflées par ses amis. Ce cours n'est-il pas intitulé « défense contre les forces du mal » ? Vous pensez qu'en cas d'attaque, avoir lu ce livre d'Histoire sauvera notre vie ?

— Je sais que mes prédécesseurs vous ont laissé jouer à la guéguerre mais ce temps là, en plus d'avoir gâché plusieurs années d'apprentissage, est révolu avec mon arrivée. Cette matière est purement théorique, c'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de ranger vos baguettes. Si elle fait partie de votre cursus scolaire, c'est pour que vous connaissiez l'histoire de la magie utilisée à mauvais escient et que ce faisant, vous vous gardiez d'en faire un tel usage. Point. Contre quoi exactement pensez-vous devoir avoir à vous défendre ?

— Voldemort. Il est revenu : Harry l'a vu et il s'est battu contre lui.

— Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge ! Retenue, mademoiselle Granger ! Demain soir, 20h, à mon bureau.

L'heure et demi suivante passa sans nouvelle altercation mais chacun des élèves se mit à partager le point de vue d'Hermione, tous multipliant les pauses dans leur lecture rébarbative et s'impatientant d'en finir avec ce cours. Les autres suivirent ensuite sans que ni Harry ni Ron n'ose demander à leur amie ce qui avait pu lui prendre pour se montrer aussi provocante avec Ombrage. Si bien que ce fût finalement Ginny qui aborda le sujet pendant le dîner.

— C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte, 'mione ? Tu t'es vraiment attaquée au crapaud ?

— Euh… oui, confirma la jeune femme. Et avant que vous me le demandiez : je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ombrage ne m'inspire pas confiance et je trouve sa présence ici menaçante alors je n'ai pas supporté d'être en cours avec elle. Mais normalement, j'aurais enragé en silence…

— Elle ne l'avait pas volé, fit Harry en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule. Et merci.

— Merci pourquoi ?

— Pour me croire malgré tout.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça, c'est ce que font les amis ! s'exclama-t-elle. Enfin, ce que sont censés faire les amis, ajouta-t-elle plus fortement dans un regard appuyé à Seamus et Dean.

— Et pourquoi j'ai pas de merci solennel moi ? intervint Ron. Je te crois aussi pourtant !

— Mais toi, tu n'as pas dit au crapaud que j'avais vu Voldemort et que je m'étais battu avec.

— J'aurais pu le faire, si 'mione ne s'était pas si bien débrouillée toute seule…

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione s'était endormie presque aussitôt après s'être allongée dans son lit. Duquel gloussements et jacasseries la tirèrent au beau milieu de la nuit. En écartant les rideaux de son baldaquin, elle trouva Parvati, Lavande et Ginny assises en rond sur le sol de la chambre. Puis s'approcha d'elles en se frottant les yeux.

— Vous avez vu l'heure, les filles ?!

— Non. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose d'important à lui dire ? fit Ginny.

— Je crois qu'elle est passée par là, hein Lavande ?

— Oui, Parvati. Mais on lui dira que tu la cherches si jamais on la revoit.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était la soirée spéciale répartie à deux mornilles…

— Oh arrête un peu de bougonner et viens plutôt voir ça, 'mione, lança la rousse.

Le menton dressé en avant, la jeune femme vint jeter un œil suspicieux à l'objet que son amie lui pointait du doigt et qui se trouvait au centre du cercle qu'elle formait avec les autres : un paquet de…

— bonbons ?

— Mais pas n'importe quels bonbons : des « réponses comestibles Weasley ». T'en veux un ?


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre. 11**

— Pour me retrouver changée en quoi ? lâcha Hermione en adressant un regard lourd de rancune à Parvati. Non merci, Ginny.

— Ok, je le fais à ta place, alors ! lança la rousse d'un ton enjoué.

— Attends, c'est quoi l'effet de ces bonbons d'abord ?

— Tu en mets un dans ta bouche, tu poses une question pendant que tu le mâches. Tu l'avales et après, il te fait vomir une substance gluante qui ressemble à une limace transparente et qui prend une forme spéciale pour te répondre.

— C'est très… très Fred et Georges, en fait.

— Des idées de question pour 'mione, les filles ?

— Est-ce qu'elle nous cache un petit copain ? suggéra Lavande. Pas Ron, j'espère !

— Si elle nous cachait un petit copain, on aurait remarqué des changements dans son comportement, l'interrompit pensivement Parvati. Et non, partir à la chasse au crapaud, ça ne compte pas, anticipa-t-elle vivement l'intervention des deux autres. Mais comme ce changement cache quand même surement quelque chose, je propose : de qui est-elle secrètement amoureuse ?

— C'est n'importe quoi, souffla la concernée d'une voix mal assurée. Je retourne me coucher, annonça-t-elle en repartant dans son lit dont elle tira les rideaux qui l'entouraient.

La Gryffondor entendit Ginny mâcher bruyamment dans un bruit de succion et devina qu'elle avait posé la question choisie par Parvati aux gloussements de celle-ci. Le « beurk » sonore qui s'éleva après plusieurs toussements lui indiqua que la réponse avait été donnée. Retenant son souffle et le cœur battant, elle écouta donc attentivement les commentaires des filles :

« On dirait un cinq, c'est un cinq, non ? », « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », « Elle est quand même pas amoureuse de cinq garçons à la fois ? Hermione, t'es quand même pas amoureuse de cinq garçons à la fois ? », « Ou alors c'est un cinquième année. Hermione, c'est un cinquième année ? », « Ah oui, c'est pas bête ça. », « Sinon, c'est un garçon avec un e comme première lettre du prénom », « Ou du nom. », « Regardez, le cinq ressemble un peu à un s, c'est peut-être ça la première lettre ? »

Les joues d'Hermione virèrent au rouge et elle plaqua son oreiller contre son visage en songeant que si les filles continuaient comme ça, il lui serait plus rapidement possible de s'étouffer avec et d'ainsi échapper au plus redoutable des interrogatoires. Le coussin ne lui couvrant pas les oreilles, elle put entendre la suite de la conversation :

« Seamus ? », « Faudrait demander à quelle maison il appartient, pour voir. », « Oui, on va faire ça. », « Oh non… On ne peut pas : c'était le dernier bonbon ! ».

Rassurée pour le restant de la nuit, Hermione parvint à se rendormir une fois son calme retrouvé. Elle fut cependant rattrapée par sa crainte dès son réveil. De toutes les fichues inventions saugrenues des jumeaux, il avait fallu que celle-ci fonctionne ! s'agaça-t-elle en repoussant sa couverture. Puis elle posa les pieds à terre et se faufila sur leur pointe jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle échappa un soupir de soulagement de ne pas s'être fait harceler par ses amies.

La journée se déroula comme elle avait commencé : au rythme d'évitements parfois sportifs. Le plus dur étant les repas. Auxquels elle arriva en retard et partit en avance, n'avalant que deux ou trois fourchettes dans l'assiette soit d'Harry soit de Ron et emportant un morceau de pain ou un fruit avant de prétexter d'avoir à travailler à la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'elle se rendait au bureau d'Ombrage, elle croisa les garçons qui l'y accompagnèrent pour l'interroger sur le chemin. La question qu'ils lui posèrent, elle se l'était posée la veille, lorsque la professeur de défense contre du mal avait fixé sa retenue dont elle n'avait ensuite intentionnellement pas contesté l'horaire.

— Je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois, fit-elle. Sauf bien sur en utilisant le retourneur de temps mais ni Rogue ni Ombrage ne sait que je l'ai. La retenue du crapaud commence une demi-heure avant celle du DAR donc je ne pourrai pas quitter son bureau pour les cachots. Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

— Il y en a un qui va te tuer, commença Harry.

— Et l'autre qui va faire disparaître ton corps, poursuivit Ron.

— Mais non, idiots ! Ils vont… Oh et puis vous verrez bien, souffla-t-elle avant de toquer à la porte devant laquelle ils avaient fini par arriver. Allez, j'y vais.

Elle afficha une expression d'incrédulité face à la nouvelle décoration du bureau. Dès lors qu'elle put à nouveau penser correctement, la première pensée qui lui vint en tête fût pour la célèbre poupée moldue, à cause de la dominance rose bonbon qui lui piquait les yeux. Elle précisa néanmoins sa position en remarquant la collection d'assiettes ornementales représentant des chatons qui tapissaient les murs, les napperons en dentelle glissés sous tous les objets parmi lesquels un certains nombre de vases remplis de fleurs séchées et la moquette à motif recouvrant le sol. Un regard sur les rideaux fleuris lui fit supposer que le crapaud y avait taillé la robe qu'elle portait et ses lèvres s'étirèrent malgré elle dans un sourire railleur. Bref, elle se trouvait dans le repère de « Barbie à la retraite ».

Invitée à s'asseoir à une table accolée au bureau professoral, la Gryffondor s'y installa. Après avoir tiré du parchemin de son sac, elle sortait sa plume quand Ombrage exigea qu'elle se serve de celle qu'elle lui tendait. Avant de lui donner pour consigne d'écrire « Je dois être une jeune fille obéissante » jusqu'à ce que se soit bien imprimé. Une indication qui trouva son sens quand la phrase s'inscrivit sur le dos de sa main à mesure qu'elle l'écrivait.

Trois quart d'heure après son arrivée, la jeune femme commença à se sentir envahie par une agitation grandissante et se mit bientôt à entendre de plus en plus distinctement un bruit de pas accompagnés de froissements de tissu en train de se rapprocher. Elle leva la tête vers la professeur juste au moment où celle-ci renversa son thé sur elle en sursautant d'une surprise causée par l'ouverture à la volée de la porte de son bureau.

— Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'indiquer la raison de votre présence ? croassa-t-elle d'un ton baveusement poli tandis qu'Hermione se retournait vivement pour voir qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.


	13. Chapitre 12

DaPlok remercie** fof****ix, beatrice, grumpfy **et** Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31 **pour se donner la peine de si régulièrement laisser des reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre. 12**

— Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'indiquer la raison de _sa_ présence ? siffla Rogue en désignant d'un signe de tête la Gryffondor ravie de son arrivée.

— Il se trouve, mon cher collègue, que mademoiselle Granger est en retenue avec moi.

— Il se trouve, ma chère collègue, que mademoiselle Granger devrait l'être avec moi.

Se délectant de cette agréable confrontation professorale autour de sa personne, Hermione se retint difficilement d'afficher son plaisir et ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'une explication de sa part était impatiemment attendue par les enseignants en train de la presser du regard.

— Aurais-je oublié de vous informer que monsieur Rogue m'avait donné deux heures de retenue le même soir que la votre ? Vous m'en voyez désolée, vraiment…

— Tss ! Vous l'avait fait exprès, insupportable petite peste de Gryffondor, grinça Ombrage.

Afin de ne pas aggraver son cas, la jeune femme s'abstint de répliquer. Mais s'autorisa à penser rageusement : « et tu n'as pas fini d'en baver, sale crapaud ». Puis soupçonna le maitre des potions d'avoir entendu sa pensée quand elle surprit au coin de ses lèvres une légère crispation qui ressemblait à l'esquisse d'un sourire qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher à s'imaginer dans sa version complète.

— Granger, venez avec moi ! la tira-t-il de sa rêverie en la saisissant par le poignet.

— Je ne vous autorise pas à… avertit Ombrage d'un ton qui insupporta visiblement Rogue.

— Il faut impérativement que vous gardiez votre calme, chuchota-t-il alors à l'oreille de la Gryffondor qui commençait justement à le perdre et s'efforça donc de le retrouver. Dolores, pourriez-vous me rappeler à quel moment je vous ai demandé cette permission ? Parce que je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir fait.

— Vous ne l'avez pas fait.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Son maitre des potions la tirant vers lui pour l'entrainer à sa suite alors qu'il faisait volte-face, Hermione attrapa son sac avec sa main libre et le suivit en-dehors du bureau puis dans les couloirs. Comme il ne lui lâcha pas le poignet tandis qu'ils y marchaient, le contact prolongé de ses doigts sur sa peau finit par faire rougir le bout de ses oreilles et elle secoua subtilement la tête de sorte à ce que des mèches de cheveux viennent les recouvrir. Comme elle se rendit compte qu'il la dévisageait par intermittence, elle lui adressa un signe de tête qui traduisait sa pensée simultanée : « qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? ».

— Rien. Je m'interroge simplement sur votre attitude d'hier, avec le professeur Ombrage.

— Avec ce que vous vous imaginez en train de lui faire, vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de me la reprocher !

— Qui a dit que je vous reprochais quoi que ce soit ?

A ces mots, la jeune femme prit une inspiration pour ravaler sa fébrilité et retrouver son calme subitement perdu. Encore. Elle se fustigea intérieurement pour cette nouvelle irritabilité.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ?

— Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ? répliqua-t-elle plus vivement que voulu. Excusez-moi, monsieur, souffla-t-elle, réellement désolée. C'est que… je suis un peu à cran.

— J'avais cru remarquer. Pourquoi ?

— Des choses étranges se produisent depuis… depuis que vous êtes entré dans mon esprit.

— Par exemple ?

— Je me suis retrouvée dans le vôtre sans le vouloir ! choisit-elle de lui rappeler plutôt que de mentionner son aventure de la bibliothèque et la prédiction de Trelawney qui avait suivi.

— Oui… et… à quelle heure avez-vous joué votre petite scène en défense contre les forces du mal ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix pensive.

— Vers 14h00, c'était mon premier cours de l'après-midi et c'est arrivé au début.

— Hum… _A ce moment là, je faisais cours et un élève a renversé son chaudron à peine sa potion commencée. En temps normal, j'aurais seulement ôté des points à sa maison en pestant. Mais là, je lui ai aboyé dessus en lui rajoutant deux semaines de retenue._

— _Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus la première fois que vous agissez comme ça. _

_— Mais pas avec un Serpentard. _Granger, vous êtes réentrée dans mes pensées ! fit-il en réalisant tout à coup qu'ils s'étaient remis à communiquer mentalement.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, lâcha-t-elle en se tortillant les doigts, la tête baissée.

— Je sais. En fait, je vous ai menti la dernière fois, en vous disant que j'avais pratiqué la légimencie sur vous. La vérité, c'est que je m'étais retrouvé dans votre esprit de la même manière que vous dans le mien. Il apparaît donc assez clairement que pour une raison qui nous est encore inconnue, vous et moi sommes désormais liés, mentalement et émotionnellement.

— Emotionnellement ?

— Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous en prendre à un professeur. Et ce n'est pas dans les miennes d'en faire autant avec un Serpentard. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence, compte tenu de nos récentes excursions involontaires dans l'esprit de l'autre. Il semble qu'ayant tous les deux été agacé en même temps, on ait chacun ajouté notre agacement à celui de l'autre. D'où notre débordement respectif.

— C'était pour ça votre demande de tout à l'heure….

— Si vous vous étiez énervée alors que je l'étais moi-même, vous auriez augmenté mon énervement et qui sait ce que j'aurais pu faire à ce « sale crapaud », c'est bien ça ?

— Euh… oui, confirma-t-elle, mal à l'aise mais amusée. Donc, il va falloir qu'on se mette à surveiller ce qu'on pense et à contrôler ce qu'on ressent, changea-elle rapidement de sujet.

— En attendant de trouver une solution, ce serait préférable, en effet.


	14. Chapitre 13

DaPlok dédicace ce nouveau chapitre à **ocechan** en signe de contentement du sien (de contentement) et à **Amazonelo** pour sa nouvelle écriture du mot suite.

DaPlok remercie **fofix** et **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** pour être toujours aussi enthousiastes.

* * *

**Chapitre. 13**

— Hé mais… on ne prend pas le bon chemin pour aller aux cachots, s'aperçut Hermione.

— Heureusement que vous êtes là Granger, comment pourrais-je bien me repérer dans ce château, que je ne connais après tout que depuis une vingtaine d'années, si vous n'étiez pas là pour m'y guider ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

— Puisque vous ne craignez pas de vous perdre, vous pourriez peut-être me lâcher le poignet maintenant ? lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le maitre des potions baissa les yeux sur ses doigts pour constater qu'il les avait effectivement gardés serrés autour dudit poignet. Il défit alors son emprise aussi vivement que s'il s'était brûlé la main et se racla la gorge avant d'adresser un regard sévère à la Gryffondor pour la dissuader de faire une quelconque remarque.

— Vous allez passer votre retenue ici où vous m'aiderez à chercher une explication à notre problème, annonça-t-il devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Les insupportables mademoiselles-je-sais-tout d'abord, ajouta-t-il en la lui ouvrant. Restez à proximité du bureau de Madame Pince, je dois lui parler une minute en privé et je n'ai pas envie de devoir me lancer à votre recherche ensuite, lui ordonna-t-il à l'intérieur. Mieux : restez dans mon champ de vision.

S'écartant à la fois assez loin pour que le professeur puissent parler avec la bibliothécaire sans qu'elle ne les entende et pas trop loin pour rester à portée de sa vue, elle alla parcourir des yeux les titres des livres rangés sur la première étagère dont elle s'approcha. Un instant plus tard, une pression exercée sur son épaule la fit se retourner et se retrouver face à Seamus. Il avait un sourire aussi étrange que son regard et les mains tremblantes. Comme s'il allait…

— Oh non, c'est pas vrai… se lamenta-t-elle après avoir fait le rapprochement entre son comportement et la supposée trouvaille de ses amies. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que les filles t'ont raconté mais…

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, l'interrompit-il d'une voix chevrotante en se rapprochant tellement d'elle qu'à force de reculer, elle se retrouva bloquée entre le meuble de rangement et lui. Je sais ce que tu ressens, mon Hermione, lui assura-t-il avec plus d'assurance.

Troublée par une sensation indéfinie et paniquée d'être ainsi prise au piège, elle ferma lâchement les yeux en espérant que son ami aurait disparu à leur réouverture. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à les rouvrir craintivement, ils trouvèrent devant eux une robe de sorcier noire. Suivant du regard le bras tendu du sorcier en question, elle découvrit Seamus au bout. Retenu par le col, il se contorsionnait sur la pointe des pieds pour garder contact avec le sol malgré sa surélévation. Une fois reposé à terre par le professeur qui lui ordonna de la laisser seule pour sa retenue, il obéit et s'éloigna donc de quelques pas à reculons avant de se retourner pour partir en courant.

Sourire en coin, Hermione accompagna Rogue à l'arrière de la bibliothèque où il enroula un bras autour de son épaule pour lui couvrir les yeux d'une main et garder libre l'autre. Surprise par ce geste qu'un sort d'aveuglement temporaire aurait avantageusement pu remplacer et leur éviter ce nouveau contact physique, la jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot tandis qu'un son de levier qu'on actionne se faisait entendre. Quand il lui retira le masque de ses doigts, elle vit qu'un escalier était apparu dans le sol.

— Le directeur m'a attribué cette réserve pour y ranger les ouvrages de ma collection personnelle, expliqua le maitre des potions alors qu'ils en descendaient les marches. Son accès est strictement interdit, précisa-t-il en pressant sur une brique qui en referma le passage.

— Par Merlin… réussit péniblement à articuler la Gryffondor fascinée par le nombre de rayonnages pleins à craquer de livres et qui rivalisait avec celui de l'étage.

— Il est temps de nous y mettre, Granger.

Ils prirent chacun place à une table différente et y déposèrent plume et parchemin pour prendre des notes avant d'aller récupérer des ouvrages qu'ils y rapportèrent pour les étudier. Absorbés par leurs recherches, ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Aussi un calme studieux s'installa-t-il rapidement, rythmé par des froissements de pages tournées et parfois brisé par les déplacements de l'un ou l'autre. Comme ils perdirent tous les deux la notion du temps, la retenue dépassa sa durée initiale de plusieurs heures.

En revenant s'asseoir à sa table après être allée vérifier une référence, Hermione eut la surprise de trouver Rogue endormi à la sienne. Ses bras étaient croisés contre son torse, sa tempe gauche et l'épaule correspondante, appuyées contre le mur. Elle songea que ce devait être une position singulièrement inconfortable pour dormir et s'étonna même que ce soit possible de trouver le sommeil installé ainsi. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle s'en rapprocha pour le regarder affectueusement de plus près : ses traits étaient restés aussi tirés que quand il était éveillé et il continuait d'afficher son habituel air préoccupé.

Quand elle entendit tout à coup des sabots frapper la pierre du sol, elle s'élança à la poursuite du bruit galopant, s'attendant à chaque instant à en avoir la lumière sous les yeux. C'aurait été un piège de vous-savez-qui ou de ses mangemorts, elle aurait été foutue. Mais bien que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle sut intimement qu'elle ne craignait rien lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin la lueur, à la forme indistincte à cause de la distance qui les séparait. Même après être sortie de la réserve, puis de la bibliothèque, pour la suivre dans les couloirs jusqu'en dehors du château, et même en train de s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans la forêt interdite à sa suite, elle ne se sentit pas en danger.

L'y ayant ensuite perdu de vue, elle pivota sur elle-même, essoufflée et jetant des regards aux alentours pour la retrouver. Ne la trouvant pas, elle s'assit par terre pour reprendre son souffle. Un bruissement de feuilles dans son dos attira son attention. Puis un sourire traduisant son double état d'attendrissement et d'émerveillement apparut sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'un faon lumineux d'un buisson, qui se rapprocha craintivement d'elle en faisant claquer ses sabots sur le sol terreux. Craignant de son côté de le faire fuir, elle resta aussi immobile que possible pour ne pas le brusquer. N'y tenant bientôt plus, elle tendit lentement une main vers la tête de l'animal qui plia la sienne sous la caresse qu'il lui laissa ainsi lui donner.

— Alors te voilà, « lueur à quatre sabots ».


	15. Chapitre 14

DaPlok livre en vitesse leur commande à **Amazonelo** (apparemment, c'était urgent) et **grumpfy**.

DaPlok remercie également **Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31** pour sa review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 14**

— Monsieur Potter, changez de ton ou je vous organise des retrouvailles avec votre père, répondit tranquillement Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

— Où est Hermione ? répéta le brun en s'efforçant cette fois de contenir son animosité.

— Ai-je vraiment l'air de ressembler à un GPS ?

— C'est quoi un GPS ? s'interrogea Ron avec intérêt. Un nouveau balai ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'un balai aurait à voir avec ça ?! s'exclama son ami tandis que le maitre des potions reniflait de mépris. Laisse-tomber, Ron. Monsieur, le lit d'Hermione n'était pas défait, elle n'est pas venue petit-déjeuner et a manqué notre double cours de la matinée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?

— Elle fait partie de vos élèves ! s'indigna violemment Harry.

— Les Serpentard sont mes élèves, les Gryffondor ceux de Minerva. Allez plutôt la voir, elle.

— Il a raison, Harry. Viens, on va lui en parler.

— Non ! C'est lui le dernier à l'avoir vu ! Il doit nous dire ce qu'il sait !

— Je ne vous dois rien du tout. Maintenant sortez d'ici et partez donc à la recherche de votre si chère mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. Elle n'est pas là, comme vous pouvez le voir. Alors fichez-moi le camp !

Dans la forêt interdite, une inquiétude naissante réveilla Hermione qui l'identifia confusément comme n'étant pas la sienne et en déduisit que son lien avec Rogue évoluait. Elle se fit du souci pour lui, imaginant déjà les pires des scénarios tandis qu'elle rentrait au château. Du moins le crut-elle un moment car elle dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : elle était perdue. Et seule, le faon disparu à son réveil ne répondant pas à ses appels. Tout cela pendant que le maitre des potions était peut-être torturé pour le divertissement de vous-savez-qui ou déjà laissé pour mort par ses mangemorts.

Une silhouette surgissant à contre-jour - si bien qu'elle ne put voir son visage à cause des rayons aveuglants du soleil - fondit sur elle et l'étreignit avec force avant de la repousser si violemment qu'elle tomba en arrière. Ayant reconnu Rogue, la jeune femme se releva et se précipita contre lui avec le même manque de ménagement dont il avait fait preuve en se jetant sur elle. Sauf qu'elle se montra ensuite beaucoup moins encline que lui à l'éloigner d'elle.

— Potter et Weasley vous cherchent partout, l'informa-t-il, la tête en arrière et les bras le long du corps exprimant son embarras. C'est gênant, Granger. Très gênant. Trop gênant : 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

— C'est vous qui avez commencé, Monsieur… lui rappela-t-elle en s'écartant à contrecœur.

— C'était de votre faute !

— MA faute ?!

— Vous avez augmenté mon inquiétude en vous inquiétant vous-même ! s'écria-t-il en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Et pourquoi vous inquiétiez-vous ?

— Pour vous ! cracha-t-elle avec rage. J'ai senti votre inquiétude comme si c'était la mienne sauf que ça ne l'était pas alors j'ai compris que notre lien évoluait puisque je ressentais votre émotion sans éprouver la même de mon côté mais comme je ne savais pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétiez je me suis mise à m'inquiéter aussi… débita-t-elle d'une traite. Pourquoi vous inquiétiez-vous ?

— Pour une tâche que le directeur m'a confiée, fit-il après un court moment de réflexion.

— Vous avez mis trop de temps à répondre, vous mentez.

_— Ça, vous ne le saurez jamais._

_— Je ne parierais pas là-dessus à votre place. _

— Ah non ?

— Qui sait ce que notre lien va encore nous rendre capable de faire !

— Je ne suis pas sur de savoir ce que je que trouve le plus grave entre être confronté à ce problème et la satisfaction qu'il a l'air de vous apporter…. Suivez-moi, je vous reconduis au château, dit-il lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas disposée à répondre à sa remarque.

La jeune femme le suivit en silence pendant qu'il lui rebattait inlassablement les oreilles avec des histoires d'altération de personnalité causée par leur problème « parce que quoi vous en pensiez, Granger, ce que vous appelez un peu trop tendrement « notre lien » est un foutu problème ». Elle avait en réalité arrêté de l'écouter après la quatrième fois d'une bonne dizaine où il lui avait assuré qu'il ne se serait jamais comporté avec elle comme récemment sans ça. Y réfléchissant parallèlement à lui, elle s'aperçut que l'altération de personnalité dont il parlait l'affectait plus notablement qu'elle : lui qui ne l'avait jamais touchée en quatre ans s'était mis à multiplier les contacts ! A croire que leur lien, car elle continuerait de l'appeler tendrement comme ça, le poussait à se rapprocher d'elle, qui se demanda avec déception à quel point il le faisait agir malgré lui.

— Vous n'êtes pas en retenue, ce soir ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Parce que maintenant vous l'êtes.


	16. Chapitre 15

DaPlok remercie** fofix **et** Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31 **pour leur review**.**

* * *

**Chapitre. 15**

A l'arrivée d'Hermione dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, le premier qui lui sauta au cou ne fut ni Harry ni Ron comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre, mais bien Seamus. Raide entre ses bras, elle chercha un moyen de se dégager sans le vexer. Quand leurs amis attablés émirent des bruits de bourdonnement, il s'écarta brusquement d'elle de plusieurs pas en arrière. Rogue, qui venait d'entrer, remonta l'allée du milieu d'un pas vif et les dépassa pour rejoindre la table des professeurs sous le regard de la Gryffondor.

— Allo Hermione, ici Poudlard ! s'exclama Ron pour attirer son attention. Où t'étais passée ? On t'a cherché partout avec Harry !

— Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. J'ai travaillé dans une réserve de la bibliothèque jusque tard dans la nuit, mentit-elle à moitié. Et je me suis endormie là-bas au matin. Panne de réveil !

— C'est vrai qu'elle y était, je l'ai vue près du bureau de Pince hier soir, confirma Seamus.

— Dis, ça ne te dérange pas si on t'emprunte 'mione ? fit Ginny dans un sourire.

— A condition que vous me la rendiez, répondit le garçon avant d'aller retrouver Dean.

— Gin' ! la réprima la concernée en s'asseyant. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Seamus !

— C'est pas ce qu'a dit la réponse comestible.

— La réponse comestible s'est trompée alors. C'était quoi votre bruit de tout à l'heure ?

— Depuis qu'on surnomme Rogue le DAR, Fred et Georges ont fait remarquer que ça se prononçait comme le dard d'une abeille alors… commença Harry avant d'être interrompu.

— D'une guêpe plutôt, intervint en effet Neville. Parce que l'abeille plante son dard et meurt après, pas la guêpe. Donc pour parler de quelqu'un qui distribue des retenues comme les insectes des piqures, la guêpe c'est mieux.

— Mais on chen fout de cha, s'ébahit Ron en mangeant.

— … alors Seamus et Dean ont inventé « l'alerte bzz » : on imite le bruit de l'abeille, ou de la guêpe, si tu veux Neville, pour se prévenir entre nous de l'approche du DAR quand on le voit.

— Et après, vous osez encore vous étonner qu'il déteste les Gryffondor…

Au cours du repas, chacun des professeurs concernés prit la parole pour annoncer les horaires de ses cours de perfectionnement. Hermione recopia sur une serviette de table ceux de Rogue : les vendredis et mardis, de 20h00 à 22h00, avec première séance le lendemain même.

— Et ta retenue avec le crapaud ? lui lança Harry une fois qu'elle eut terminé d'écrire. Il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'elle a une plume spéciale qui fait s'inscrire ce qu'on écrit avec sur la main… continua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ça, 'mione ?

— Oui.

— Et tu es allée prévenir Dumbledore, évidemment.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ? s'étrangla Ginny, stupéfaite.

— Parce que l'inscription s'efface quand on arrête d'écrire donc : pas de preuve.

— Mais quel immonde batracien visqueux à bave vicieuse ! s'agaça vivement Ron en postillonnant. Quoi ? lâcha-t-il devant les airs ahuris de ses amis. Ça rend bien, hein ? Ça fait intelligent, je trouve. C'est un mélange de trucs que j'ai entendu je sais plus où. Et sinon, comment les profs ont réagi quand ils ont appris que t'avais deux retenues en même temps ?

— Rogue est venu dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Et après s'être disputé avec elle, comme j'avais prévu qu'il le ferait, il a mis fin à sa retenue pour m'emmener à la sienne.

— Ça devait être la première fois de toute sa vie qu'un élève était presque content de le voir, fit remarquer Neville pour qui l'idée semblait visiblement être des plus abstraites mais qui fit ainsi démarrer un fou rire autour de lui.

Après son après-midi de cours, Hermione s'isola un moment sur un pont de bois menant au parc. Les bras croisés sur le muret, elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide en contrebas. Rogue n'étant pas à proximité, et espérant qu'il ne puisse pas entrer dans son esprit à cette distance, elle s'autorisa à repenser au faon. Ayant percé le premier tiers de la prédiction de Trelawney en le découvrant, elle s'interrogea sur sa nature : pour ce qu'elle en savait d'Harry, il se rapprochait d'un patronus. Mais il n'était pas fait que de lumière, il avait une consistance. Elle nota mentalement de penser à se renseigner sur ce point puis passa aux deux tiers suivants : elle se remémora qu'il était question d'un « maitre à double temps » et d'un « futur voulant la prendre au présent ». Déjà, le faon appartiendrait à quelqu'un, ce qui collerait avec l'hypothèse du patronus, resterait à déterminer de qui il s'agirait. Quant à la dernière partie, elle eut beau la retourner dans tous les sens, elle ne trouva pas l'interprétation.

— Vous êtes bien pensive, mademoiselle Granger, fit Dumbledore à côté d'elle.

— Monsieur, est-ce qu'un patronus peut avoir une consistance ? l'interrogea-t-elle alors.

— Normalement, non. Cependant, il n'est pas impossible pour un sorcier de la lui donner. A condition qu'il ait en lui les ressources exceptionnelles que cela nécessite.

— Vous… ?

— C'est-à-dire qu'après vous avoir parlé de ressources exceptionnelles, vous dire que je peux le faire diminue considérablement ma modestie légendaire. Mais à y être, je vous répondrai que comme peu de personne, je le peux. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Comme ça, pour savoir.

— Juste au cas où vous croiseriez, par hasard, un tel patronus : si ce n'était pas un phénix, ce ne serait pas le mien.


	17. Chapitre 16

DaPlok remercie **ocechan** pour bien vouloir donner une chance à cette fic malgré ses réticences.

DaPlok remercie également **Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31** pour sa review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 16**

Le maitre des potions retrouva Hermione à la sortie de la grande salle après le diner et comme la veille, ils se rendirent ensemble d'abord à la bibliothèque, ensuite à la réserve. Mais cette fois et au grand regret de celle-ci, il lança à son élève un aveuglement temporaire le temps d'en ouvrir l'accès. Sitôt en bas, elle s'approcha du seul pan de mur non-encombré par des étagères et le transforma en paperboard géant, le recouvrant d'une toile blanche d'un sort, puis invoqua deux feutres d'un autre. Satisfaite du résultat, elle se tourna fièrement vers son professeur pour voir sa réaction : il fronçait les sourcils d'un air dubitatif, ne comprenant manifestement pas où elle voulait en venir. Et peut-être encore moins ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de réjouissant dans ce saccage de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Captant ses pensées, elle l'entendit tout à coup se demander avec horreur s'il s'agissait de la fin ou du début de sa redécoration.

— Voilà ! Et maintenant, je vais projeter une image animée sur la toile pour apporter un peu de gaîté à ce sous-sol. Je pensais à une photo des Bizarr'Sister en concert. Par contre pour l'autre mur, là-bas, je n'ai pas d'idée. Quelque chose à proposer ? lança-t-elle en ressentant en elle la tétanie qui l'envahissait à mesure qu'elle parlait.

S'efforçant de maintenir encore un peu tout le sérieux qu'elle avait réussi à afficher jusque là, elle adopta une posture très investie, bras croisés et yeux plissés.

— Ne faites pas cette tête, monsieur, je plaisante ! finit-elle par s'exclamer dans un sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je vais mettre une photo du directeur sur celui-là !

_— Et pourquoi pas de monsieur Finnigan, pendant que vous y êtes ? _

_— Qu'est-ce que Seamus a à voir là-dedans ? _

— Si vous avez terminé de vous comporter comme une gamine, on pourrait peut-être commencer, éluda-t-il sèchement en reprenant contenance.

Il se détourna ensuite dans un tournoiement de robes pour aller prendre quelques livres qu'il déposa sur la table à laquelle il s'installa. Et s'y lança dans la lecture de l'un d'entre eux. Habituée à ses humeurs, Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure et retourna à son paperboard, feutre en main. Considérant qu'il était plus que temps de faire le point sur leur lien, elle en rassembla mentalement les effets qui lui étaient connus et les reporta sur la toile. Elle fit trois colonnes qu'elle intitula : jours, évènements et circonstances et entama leur remplissage en sentant le regard du maitre des potions se poser sur ses notes de temps à autre. Lorsqu'il vint se planter dans son dos, elle retint un sourire de victoire et lui tendit par-dessus son épaule un feutre qu'il saisit avant de se décaler à côté d'elle pour écrire à son tour. S'interrompant, elle s'accorda un coup d'œil à l'écriture du maitre des potions, plus épaisse que la sienne, et qui s'en distinguait ainsi, avant de reprendre.

* * *

- 1 / S.R entre dans l'esprit de H.G / H.G le suspecte de ne pas être lui.

- 1 / H.G entend un bruit et voit une lumière / H.G. seule à la bibliothèque puis rejointe par S.R

- 1 / H.G voit des images dans l'esprit de S.R / H.G. l'observe

- 1 / H.G s'énerve contre Ombrage / S.R s'énerve contre un Serpentard.

**- 2 / S.R va chercher H.G dans le bureau d'Ombrage / S.R sait qu'elle y est sans qu'on lui ait dit. **Ah bon ?

**- 2 / S.R entre dans l'esprit de H.G / H.G et S.R s'énervent contre Ombrage. **

**- 2 / H.G entre dans l'esprit de S.R / S.R réfléchit. **

- 2 / S.R ne lâche pas le poignet de H.G en allant en retenue / **S.R ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça.**

- 2 / H.G ressent une sensation inconnue / H.G est coincée avec Seamus. **Tout est dit.**

- 2 / S.R couvre les yeux de H.G le temps d'ouvrir l'accès à la réserve / **S.R ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça.**

- 2 / H.G réentend le bruit et revoit la lumière / H.G la suit dans la forêt interdite et trouve un patronus « faon » **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! **Plus tard, monsieur.

**- 3 / S.R s'inquiète de la disparition de H.G** / Ah ! Je savais que vous mentiez !

- 3 / H.G ressent l'inquiétude de S.R / H.G ne s'inquiète pas, s'inquiète après.

**- 3 / S.R va chercher H.G dans la forêt interdite / S.R sait qu'elle y est sans qu'on lui ait dit. **C'est arrivé deux fois, alors ?** Quel don pour le calcul, c'est stupéfiant… **

- 3 / S.R prend H.G dans ses bras / **S.R ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça.**

**- 3 / S.R entre dans l'esprit de H.G /** H.G est agacée par S.R

- 3/ HG ressent l'inquiétude de S.R / S.R s'inquiète de ce que H.G va faire à sa réverve

- 3 / H.G entre dans l'esprit de S.R /** S.R est agacé par H.G**

* * *

Les deux reculèrent de quelques pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de leur fresque manuscrite. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour échanger un regard interrogateur, chacun pressant l'autre de livrer ses conclusions.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? l'interrogea-t-il tandis qu'elle faisait la moue.

— C'est que… je trouve que ça fait un peu brouillon… avoua-t-elle sa déception.

— A quoi vous attendiez vous ? La situation est elle-même confuse ! lui rappela-t-il. Bon, on peut dire que le côté mental de notre problème concorde avec des moments de concentration et de conflit, commença-t-il en fixant le mur.

— Et on peut dire que le côté émotionnel de notre lien concorde avec des sentiments violents et plutôt négatifs comme l'énervement ou l'inquiétude, continua Hermione en regardant dans la même direction que lui. Et qu'il a évolué du partage conditionnel à la captation directe.

— Je me suis aussi montré capable de deviner où vous étiez sans le savoir.

— Quand j'avais besoin de vous.

— Et pourquoi avez-vous mêlé votre histoire de patronus à tout ça ?

— Au cas où ce serait lié.

— Racontez-moi ça.


	18. Chapitre 17

DaPlok dédicace ce chapitre à tous ses followers et les remercie de suivre cette fic.

DaPlok remercie également **Mrs Elisabeth Darcy31 **et **ocechan** pour leur review.

DaPlok en profite enfin pour remercier l'ensemble de ses lecteurs/trices.

* * *

**Chapitre. 17**

La retenue d'Hermione prit fin au petit matin, quand Rogue la renvoya dans sa tour après leur discussion à propos de ce patronus « faon » et sans qu'ils n'aient trouvé de corrélation effective avec leur préoccupation commune. Bien qu'ils soient tombés d'accord sur le fait que ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence pour autant. En même temps, compte tenu des circonstances des ses heures de colle, c'est-à-dire faire des recherches en tête à tête avec son maitre des potions au milieu de livres, elle préférait qu'elles continuent d'être infructueuses.

Allongée à plat ventre sur son lit sans avoir pris la peine de se changer, elle se demanda s'il avait fait exprès de ne pas mentionner les rapprochements physiques qu'il initiait et qu'elle avait pourtant mis en évidence sur le mur. A moins d'avoir la lecture sélective, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir lu. Puis il avait annoté les phrases en question, après tout. D'un répétitif : « S.R. ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça » un peu facile, certes. Mais quand même. Pour ne pas s'endormir sur une note négative, elle se fit la remarque que s'il avait soigneusement évité le sujet, car elle en était désormais presque sure, il n'avait en tout cas pas pu faire autrement qu'en reconnaître la réalité. C'était déjà ça.

Le lendemain, les cours de perfectionnement en potions furent de toutes les conversations entre Harry, Ron et elle, du matin au soir. A ce qu'ils purent entendre pendant les repas, puisqu'ils étaient assis à une table à proximité de la leur, il en était de même pour Drago, Pansy et Millicent. En tout cas, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que chacune de ces séances soit la fête de Neville. Y compris lui. Mais personne n'avait vu venir la mauvaise surprise que leur professeur avait réservée à mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. Encore moins elle.

— Mademoiselle Granger m'ayant fait la vive démonstration de sa volonté à participer aux cours de perfectionnement en potions, j'ai décidé d'en faire mon assistante pendant ces séances, annonça solennellement Rogue dans un rictus qui fit craindre la suite à la concernée. Pas n'importe quelle assistante, mais ma « préposée au Londubat ».

_— Il ne peut pas me faire ça… Il ne peut pas me faire ça… Il ne peut pas…_

— _Oh que si, je peux_. _Et d'autant plus que vous l'avez bien cherché celle-là._

— Je suis désolé, Hermione, s'excusa platement Neville.

— Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que Seamus ne t'en voudra pas, lui assura-t-elle distinctement et à haute voix pour que le professeur l'entende bien.

Elle ressentit alors une sensation indéfinie, la même que celle qu'elle avait déjà éprouvé quand Rogue l'avait surprise avec Seamus dans la bibliothèque, le soir de sa première retenue. Même si ça avait été si imperceptible qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, il lui sembla en y repensant qu'elle l'avait également éprouvée après que ce même Seamus ce soit jeté à son cou dans la grande salle. Severus Rogue serait-il… jaloux ?

D'après leurs constatations de la veille, c'était possible : il s'agissait d'une émotion proche de celles qu'ils pouvaient capter l'un chez l'autre. Mais connaissant l'énergumène, cela restait-il possible ? s'interrogea-t-elle le plus légèrement qu'elle le put comme on marche sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas être entendu afin justement qu'il n'entende pas sa pensée.

— Nous allons reprendre le philtre de paix que nous avons commencé de voir en cours pour l'approfondir, indiqua le professeur. Nous procéderons de cette façon pour les prochaines potions. Mis à part Mademoiselle Granger, vous n'êtes pas tenus d'assister à toutes les séances. Il vaudrait mieux d'ailleurs que vous vous dépêchiez de vous améliorer. Ainsi cette mascarade pourra-t-elle cesser avant que nous ayons un mort à déplorer, ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard éloquent à Neville.

Un rappel de la procédure à suivre apparut sur le tableau et chaque élève alla chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation : une pierre de lune et du sirop d'ellébore pour tout le monde. Sauf pour Hermione qui décida de profiter de ces cours pour s'adonner à des expérimentations. Etant concentrée sur son choix de composants complémentaires à cet effet et se reportant encore à leurs constatations de la veille, elle devina l'entrée prochaine de Rogue dans son esprit. Et effectivement, moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, elle l'y trouva.

_— Votre idée pour mettre à profit ces séances est tout à fait intéressante. _

_— Je peux en déduire que vous êtes d'accord ? _

Venu se placer à côté d'elle devant l'étagère face à laquelle elle se tenait, il entoura des siens les doigts fureteurs de la jeune femme, qui glissaient jusque là avec hésitation d'un récipient à l'autre, et guida sa main jusqu'à un bocal sur lequel il la déposa. Leurs épaules se frôlant dans la manœuvre en plus de ce contact manuel, un frisson, rendu intense par sa simultanéité chez l'un et l'autre, les parcourut violemment. L'air mi-contrit mi-déboussolé de Rogue amusa pleinement Hermione qui ne s'en cacha pas et se fendit du sourire correspondant.

— S'il vous plait, ne réagissez pas trop mal ou vous allez me transmettre votre énervement, le pria-t-elle d'un ton léger auquel il répondit par un grognement. Merci, parce que j'ai besoin d'être calme pour travailler.

— Pourquoi notre problème nous affecte-t-il différemment selon vous ? lui lança-t-il à voix basse en pivotant afin de la suivre des yeux alors qu'elle rejoignait sa table. Vous savez… dit-il pour lui-même après qu'elle ait haussé les épaules en guise de réponse sans se retourner.


	19. Chapitre 18

DaPlok dédicace ce nouveau chapitre à** BellatrixSnape92 **et** LoloVoldy **en guise de bienvenue officielle sur cette fic et les remercie de leur review.

DaPlok remercie également** Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 **pour la sienne et tâchera d'un peu moins mal écrire son pseudo en mettant trop souvent un s à la place du z.

* * *

**Chapitre. 18 **

Evidemment qu'elle savait. On n'hérite pas du titre de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout sans raison. Il se trouve que si le lien ne l'incitait à rien c'était parce qu'il n'y avait rien à inciter : elle n'avait pas besoin d'être poussée vers lui puisqu'elle y allait d'elle-même. Bien plutôt, il se faisait l'instrument de son avancement en ce sens, et elle en jouerait avec habilité.

Hermione se souvenait encore de l'odeur enivrante de cèdre et d'après-rasage qui émanait du professeur de potions, dont le corps faisait barrage entre Lupin et elle, cette nuit où il s'était transformé en loup-garou devant eux à la fin de sa troisième année. Elle se souvenait encore de cette sorte de courant qui avait électrisé ses veines quand sa main lui avait agrippé la hanche pour la maintenir derrière lui auprès d'Harry et Ron. Ses sentiments étaient nés dans son dos, au propre comme au figuré, et ils avaient grandi de la même façon : à son insu.

La question, mais alors LA QUESTION, c'était : pourquoi le lien avait-il choisi de la lier à Severus Rogue ? Etait-ce seulement à cause de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Ou éprouvait-il – par Merlin, cette idée était aussi peu fiable qu'une invention des jumeaux Weasley - quelque chose pour elle ? La jeune femme chassa cette hypothèse invraisemblable de son esprit avant de ne plus pouvoir maintenir ses pensées suffisamment légères pour que le maitre des potions ne les entende pas.

Comme Neville était en train de se débattre avec sa pierre de lune, elle reporta son attention sur l'aide qu'elle pouvait lui apporter et lui montra comment la réduire en poudre avec la sienne pour exemple. Ils la versèrent ensuite chacun dans leur chaudron rempli d'eau lorsqu'elle commença à bouillir. Puis tournèrent le mélange trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Restait à laisser chauffer pendant sept minutes avant d'ajouter deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore.

Dans l'attente, Hermione ouvrit le bocal que le professeur lui avait indiqué et qu'elle avait ramené avec elle à sa table : il contenait des scarabées. Comme elle en écrasait avec un pilon pour en rajouter à sa potion, elle ne vit pas Neville retourner au rayonnage d'ingrédients. Ni en revenir avec un entre les mains.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'une fumée granuleuse violette nauséabonde s'élevait du chaudron de son ami.

— J'ai rajouté ça, comme toi, répondit-il en lui désignant son récipient semblable au sien.

— Sauf que ce n'est pas des scarabées, c'est des blattes, Neville ! lui fit-elle observer. Bon, comment arranger ça avant que Rogue le voit ? Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis…

Le sang de la Gryffondor ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'une présence se manifesta dans leur dos d'un raclement de gorge. Elle crispa violemment sa main autour du poignet de Neville alors que l'odeur de la personne lui venait au nez : aucune trace de cèdre ou d'après-rasage dans ce parfum aux fleurs ascendant désodorisant pour toilettes.

— Monsieur Londubat, pourriez vous me donner la raison de cette malodorance ? croassa Ombrage de son habituel ton baveux.

Frappée par une idée de réplique cinglante, Hermione allait la lancer quand une voix qui claqua dans sa tête le lui interdit fermement d'un « oubliez ça tout de suite et fermez là, Granger » auquel elle répondit aussi mentalement d'un faible « bien » rempli de frustration.

— Je suis ici pour cause d'inspection, devança-t-elle la question d'un Rogue en approche et à l'air menaçant. Il me semble que vous devriez surveiller vos élèves d'un peu plus près, regardez un peu l'état de la potion de celui-là ! lâcha-t-elle en désignant Neville.

— Seriez-vous en train de mettre en doute mes compétences ? siffla le maitre des potions entre les dents en s'avançant un peu plus d'elle, qui paraissait de plus en plus petite à côté.

Les camarades du binôme s'étant retournés pour observer la scène profitèrent de cette suspension du temps pour prendre des paris sans profit puisque tous misèrent sur Rogue, dont Hermione commençait à éprouver les prémices de colère.

— Le ministre m'a nommée grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, l'évaluation des compétences de ses professeurs fait partie de mes nouvelles prérogatives, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

— Quoi ?! se chuchotèrent les élèves en se regardant les uns les autres.

Hermione crut qu'Ombrage venait d'être tué par Rogue. Puis réalisa qu'il avait seulement pensé à le faire, assez fortement néanmoins pour lui en transmettre une image si réaliste qu'elle l'avait confondue avec la réalité. Ayant repris ses esprits après cela, elle se dit qu'elle devait improviser quelque chose pour le calmer. Elle termina donc sa potion et en but, espérant qu'en agissant sur elle, ses effets se propageraient à lui grâce au lien. Sauf que.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre. 19**

Sauf que, tournant le dos à la table, Hermione n'avait pas vu Drago venir à quatre pattes pour verser un peu de potion de Neville dans la sienne avant de retourner à sa place mine de rien. Ainsi les choses ne s'étaient-elles pas déroulées comme elle l'avait prévu. Enfin si, d'un certain point de vue : le lien avait bien transmis son état à Rogue. C'est au niveau dudit état que ça avait mal tourné.

Elle avait été prise de violents vertiges sous le regard d'un maître des potions vacillant qui avait du s'aider du bord de la table pour se maintenir debout. Ses jambes à elle n'avaient rapidement plus pu la soutenir et elle s'était lourdement effondrée. Et comme il avait essayé de la rattraper, elle l'avait entraîné avec elle dans sa chute.

Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée étendue sur le sol de la salle de classe, devant les airs stupéfaits de ses camarades, sous les croassements de la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et accessoirement, avec un Rogue aussi tremblant qu'elle allongé au-dessus d'elle.

— Vous n'êtes décidément qu'une idiote, lui cracha-t-il venimeusement à son oreille.

— Tu crois que 'Mione est vivante ? s'inquiéta Ron. Non parce que t'as vu comment il lui est tombé dessus ? Le miroir de Rised serait tombé sur elle, c'était pareil.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, répliqua sèchement Harry. Et viens plutôt m'aider à le soulever pour la tirer de là.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à bouger le maitre des potions, celui-ci avait repris ses esprits et leur déconseilla fermement de poser une main sur lui s'ils voulaient pouvoir encore piloter un balai. Hermione, qui avait mentalement suivi son raisonnement, proposa dans sa semi-inconscience de les leur couper elle-même s'ils ne suivaient pas ce conseil. Ce qu'elle menaçait de couper resta incompris, mis à part pour l'homme au-dessus d'elle qui ricana.

— C'est peut-être à cause de la potion, suggéra Neville.

— Mais c'est impossible, elle a bu la sienne ! fit remarquer Ron. Et c'est Hermione !

— Faut croire qu'elle n'était pas si réussie que ça, grinça Drago dans un sourire.

— C'est toi, avoue ! l'attaqua Harry en se jetant sur lui. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Ses yeux globuleux exorbités allant et venant du duo à l'horizontal au duo à la vertical, Ombrage trépigna de rage sans que ses cris suraigus n'attirent l'attention de personne, Hermione et Rogue étant en pleine conversation mentale et les autres élèves en train de tenter de séparer Harry et Drago.

_— Vous pouvez vous lever, Granger ? _

_— Je ne pense pas mais je peux essayer._

_— Laissez tomber, on ira plus vite si je vous porte. _

_— Vous le feriez vraiment ? _

_— A choisir j'aime mieux ça que de devoir nettoyer si, levée, vous ne tenez pas debout et que vous éclaboussez ma salle avec des projections de sang et de cervelle en vous fracassant cette fois la tête contre une table. _

_— Et dire que je croyais que vous vous souciez de moi… Moi, je me soucie de vous._

_— Dans ce cas, vous avez doublement tort. _

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la Gyffondor pour se redresser puis s'accroupit près d'elle. Prêt à la soulever, il amorça le geste adéquat quand elle repoussa ses bras et appela Harry, qui s'écarta aussitôt de Drago pour se précipiter vers elle, Ron sur ses talons. Comme elle ressentit une haine grandissante qu'elle n'éprouvait pas elle-même, elle sut qu'elle avait blessé Rogue et tira de la satisfaction de sa vengeance.

— Pardon monsieur, s'excusa le brun avec une fausse politesse pour que le professeur le laisse s'approcher d'elle. Je suis là, 'Mione, souffla-t-il en lui prenant la main.

— Tu peux m'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh ? fit-elle de la même voix faible avec laquelle elle lui avait demandé de venir.

— Dépêchez-vous un peu de m'en débarrasser, Potter ! cracha alors haineusement le maitre des potions qui s'était relevé et les toisait depuis avec un air mauvais. Je ne pourrai pas supporter d'avoir ça plus longtemps sous les yeux.

Les bras autour du cou de son ami, la jeune femme y glissa le visage pour y pleurer, en silence et à l'abri d'un certain regard, alors qu'il la soulevait précautionneusement. Harry marchant ensuite vers la sortie de la classe, Ron le suivit jusqu'à ce que Rogue l'interpelle.

— Weasley, où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?

— J'allais les accompagner à l'infirmerie…

— Je suis sur qu'ils trouveront le chemin tout seuls.

— Mais…

— Je vais vous le dire d'une autre façon : Granger préfère être avec Potter. Ce n'est pas vous qu'elle a appelé, si ? Il va falloir vous y faire : les Potter ont les filles et aux autres, il reste les cours. Alors retournez vous asseoir.

— Bien, bien, bien. Tout rentre dans l'ordre donc, se réjouit la professeur en défense contre les forces du mal en applaudissant gaiement des deux mains. Mais, Severus… savez-vous ce qui vous est arrivé ?

— J'aurais sans doute respiré trop de vapeur dégagée par la potion de monsieur Londubat.

— Ah, je savais qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter avec celle-là ! _Evanesco_, _potion de Londubat._


	21. Chapitre 20

DaPlok dédicace ce chapitre à **Sara Grey Moon** en guise de bienvenue sur cette fic et l'informe que ses publications sont aléatoires (pour cause d'écriture d'une autre en parallèle)

DaPlok le publie à grande vitesse afin de contenter une **Amazonelo** croulant sous le boulot, une **LoloVoldy** qui a pris le pli de la rapidité, et leur impatience respective.

DaPlok les remercie ainsi que** Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** pour leur review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 20 **

Première constatation : Severus Rogue est nu.

Deuxième constatation : elle est en petite culotte.

Troisième constatation : ah, non, plus maintenant.

Quatrième constatation : ils sont tous les deux au lit.

Cinquième constatation : mais… dans le même.

Sixième constatation : il vient de s'allonger au-dessus d'elle.

Septième constatation : et elle se met à onduler sous lui.

Huitième constatation : c'est elle où il est en train de la pénétrer ?

Neuvième constatation : surement puisque son corps se cabre maintenant sous ses va-et-vient.

Dixième constatation : par Merlin, elle fait l'amour avec son professeur de potions !

Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'elle. Les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur et la bouche ouverte en une exclamation muette, Hermione, la vraie, n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir après ce choc. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de l'obscurité qui la dissimulait pour s'avancer vers le lit baignant dans la lumière, elle vit Rogue, de toute évidence le vrai aussi, en faire autant en face d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? se lancèrent-ils. Vous d'abord !

Ils s'approchèrent l'un en direction de l'autre jusqu'à se planter chacun près d'une longueur du meuble sur lequel leur double continuaient de faire bruyamment l'amour. Si bien qu'ils durent élever la voix pour se faire entendre.

— Vous vous rendez compte, j'espère, d'à quel point la situation dans laquelle vous nous imaginez est inappropriée !

— Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que le fantasme dans lequel on se trouve est le mien et pas le votre ?

— Jamais je n'irais m'inventer une partie de jambes en l'air avec vous ! Avec vos cheveux indomptables et vos grandes dents, vous êtes aussi désirable qu'un ver à crasse !

— Parce que vous, avec vos cheveux gras et votre gros nez, vous l'êtes plus peut-être ?

— Surveillez votre langage Granger, je reste votre professeur, ce qui fait que vous n'êtes pas en position de… en position de… balbutia-t-il, troublé par une chose qui se passait sur le lit. C'est quoi la position que votre autre vous est en train de prendre ?

— Je vous aurais bien répondu mais je ne la connais pas celle là, dit-elle après s'être penchée en avant en même temps que lui pour y regarder de plus près.

En levant les yeux vers l'autre, ils prirent chacun conscience du rapprochement physique auquel leur observation les avait conduits : inclinés au-dessus du couple, leur visage n'était plus éloigné que de quelques centimètres.

— En tout cas, votre autre vous a l'air de savoir y faire, fit-elle remarquer.

— Evidemment qu'il sait y faire, répliqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

— Très masculin comme remarque…

Ils échangèrent un long regard perplexe qui dériva sur la bouche de l'autre avant de remonter vers ses yeux. Puis ils s'agrippèrent mutuellement par les pans de leur robe de sorcier et s'embrassèrent d'un même élan tandis que leur double gémissaient de plus belle sous eux.

— ___Ça ne peut pas un être un effet de la potion de Londubat. _C'est le lien, soupira Rogue contre les lèvres qui mordillaient les siennes.

— Vous l'appelez comme ça, maintenant ? haleta Hermione en appuyant son front sur le sien. _Enfin_.

— Oui. _Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser vous souvenir de tout ça, vous en voudriez plus. _

_— Moi non plus, vous m'en voudriez trop._

— _Oubliettes_ ! se lancèrent-ils réciproquement.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit de l'infirmerie avec l'impression d'avoir vécu quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas souvenir. Un regard au réveil posé sur la table de chevet et qui affichait 4h30 l'incita à se rallonger. Sans retrouver le sommeil pour autant, car elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de chercher en vain à se rappeler ce qu'elle avait bien pu oublier.

Tout à coup, elle ressentit comme une excitation grandissante qu'elle identifia bientôt comme étant sexuelle et puisqu'elle n'était pas en situation d'éprouver cela elle-même, en conclut que Rogue l'était. Prise de sanglots irrépressibles de le sentir en train de coucher avec une autre, elle tourna la tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle serra entre les dents en maudissant leur foutu problème.

Ce fût le moment que choisit le faon pour se remanifester : il traversa la salle et monta sur son lit pour s'allonger auprès d'elle qui se serra contre lui. A ce contact et comme la première fois où c'était arrivé, il lui apporta un tel réconfort qu'elle s'endormit paisiblement.


	22. Chapitre 21

DaPlok dédicace ce chapitre à **EmpressOfBlood** en guise de bienvenue sur cette fic (en cours).

DaPlok, suite à ses protestations et en réponse au préjudice subi, remercie solennellement **fofix** pour ses deux précédentes reviews restées injustement non-remerciées et pour la suivante afin de ne pas renouveler cet oubli effectivement intolérable.

DaPlok en profite également pour remercier** BellatrixSnape92**,** LoloVoldy** et **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** pour leur review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 21 **

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent sans que le lien ne produise d'effet. Enfin, à priori. Hermione en était venue à la conclusion qu'il s'était rompu au moment où Rogue avait couché avec « l'autre ». Mais il faut aussi dire qu'elle avait adopté une attitude très stricte à base d'évitements de tout contact avec lui, qu'il soit visuel ou tactile. Elle séchait ses cours de perfectionnement, ne se rendait aux autres que par obligation pour le BUSE et n'y levait pas plus la main qu'elle ne le regardait ni ne lui adressait la parole. Elle avait appris à alléger ses pensées et émotions au maximum de sorte à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus rien d'assez intense pour lui être transmis. D'ailleurs, il avait du développer une technique similaire de son côté puisqu'elle ne captait plus rien non plus de lui.

Les choses étaient redevenues normales en somme, mis à part que depuis celle de l'infirmerie, elle partageait toutes ses nuits avec le faon. Puisqu'elle n'en avait pas trouvé le propriétaire malgré ses recherches et qu'elle commençait à douter qu'il appartienne à qui que ce soit, elle en était venue à le considérer comme son familier. D'autant plus en l'absence de Pattenrond, laissé chez ses parents. Et puis il était la seule présence capable d'apaiser son cruel manque de Rogue, si difficilement contenu.

Parallèlement à cela, la jeune femme supportait de moins en moins qu'Ombrage ne se décide toujours pas à faire pratiquer la magie aux élèves pendant ses cours, continuant de leur faire copier des leçons à apprendre par cœur. Si bien qu'un soir, alors qu'elle était allongée dans sa chambre, la tête contre le flanc du patronus et triturant son médaillon, les mots de Dumbledore qui lui revinrent en tête lui donnèrent une idée. « Dans l'oppression qui réduit à l'inertie, le rassemblement est la clé de la mobilité » répéta-t-elle pour elle-même avant de bondir hors de son lit pour se précipiter dans la salle commune. Où elle savait qu'Harry et Ron étaient en train de jouer aux échecs version sorcier.

**— **Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre devant laquelle ils étaient attablés.

— Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, 'mione, se réjouit Harry en souriant. C'est une bonne chose que tu décides de te reprendre.

— De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

— C'est que tu as l'air d'aller super mal ces derniers temps, s'expliqua-t-il d'un ton prudent.

— Ouais, même qu'on aurait dit que t'avais reçu le baiser du détraqueur, renchérit Ron avec son habituelle finesse.

— Et elle n'est pas la seule… intervint Ginny de son fauteuil près de la cheminée, avant de se tourner vers eux par-dessus l'accoudoir. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que le DAR était complètement à côté de sa baguette en ce moment ?

— Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? fit Hermione en feignant la neutralité.

— 1 : il a le regard vide, 2 : il a maigri et 3 : il parle presque plus, énuméra la rousse. C'est simple : on dirait toi, ajouta-t-elle dans un regard suspicieux.

A force de l'éviter, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ces changements chez lui. Pas plus qu'elle ne les avait constatés chez elle. Entendre Ginny faire le rapprochement lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Avait-elle contaminé Rogue ou vivait-il aussi mal son éloignement qu'elle ? Dans ce cas, était-ce de lui-même ou forcé par le lien ?

— Vous parlez bien du DAR ? lança Seamus en traversant la pièce avec Dean. Quelqu'un sait ce qui lui prend ? On m'a dit qu'il avait donné 20 points à un Gryffondor de sa classe et que juste après, il lui en avait retiré 100…

Abasourdie, elle haussa le menton en secouant la tête pour reprendre contenance. Puis retira avec lassitude le bras que Seamus avait encore posé sur ses épaules en parlant et alla attraper par la main Harry et Ron, qu'elle entraîna à sa suite en dehors de la pièce sous prétexte de vouloir se promener avec eux. Aussitôt arrivés dans le couloir, elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort à tous les trois pour qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre leur conversation.

— Il nous faut des cours de défense contre les forces du mal et des vrais, affirma-t-elle. Ombrage nous a immobilisés. Mais si on se rassemble, on peut se remettre en mouvement. Donc ces vrais cours, qu'elle ne nous donnera pas, on va les organiser nous-mêmes !

— Mais Hermione, qui est-ce qui va être notre professeur ? lâcha Ron.

— Oh non, refusa Harry quand elle dirigea son regard sur lui. Je ne saurai pas faire ça, enfin !

— Arrête, tu feras ça très bien au contraire, lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire confiant.

— 45 points en moins pour Gryffondor, gronda sourdement une voix derrière eux. Retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoir !

— Je m'occupe de ça, dit Hermione avec détermination. Allez-y, je vous rejoins après.


	23. Chapitre 22

DaPlok dédicace ce nouveau chapitre à **fofix** qui avait hâte d'en connaître le contenu, en espérant qu'elle n'en sera pas déçue, et à **x Miss Ttll x** en guise de bienvenue sur cette fic.

DaPlok remercie également **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** et **LoloVoldy** pour leur review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 22 **

— Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que de rôder dans les couloirs pour agresser des élèves ?

— Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Granger. Mais je vais passer pour cette fois puisque vous daignez enfin m'adresser la parole. Juste par curiosité, qu'aurais-je de mieux à faire selon vous ?

— Je ne suis pas celle qui est la mieux placée pour vous donner les détails…

— Vous allez vous décider à me dire où vous voulez en venir, oui ou non ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, préférant jeter un regard de défi au professeur de potions qui croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil en signe d'impatience, sans rompre le silence pour autant.

— Très bien, je vais vous dire où je veux en venir : je veux en venir à vos activités matinales le lendemain même de notre accident en potion, annonça-t-elle en lui pointant contre le torse un doigt accusateur qu'elle retira sitôt qu'il baissa les yeux dessus.

— Précisez… lâcha-t-il avec une circonspection telle qu'il semblait redouter la suite.

— Ça risque d'être difficile puisque je n'étais pas celle avec qui vous vous envoyiez en l'air.

— Mademoiselle-Hermione-Jean-Granger, dois-je vraiment vous rappeler à qui vous parlez ?!

— Si vous ne vouliez pas savoir, il ne fallait pas me demander, pro-fe-sseur.

Le maître des potions se mit à faire les cents pas devant elle en marmonnant entre les dents et en remuant les épaules. Le regardant faire, elle soupira à plusieurs reprises, dans autant de vaines tentatives d'évacuer une tension montant d'autant plus vite en elle qu'elle montait en même temps en lui.

Lorsqu'il finit par se planter à son niveau, elle s'attendit à ce qu'il l'assourdisse avec une beuglante dans les règles. Mais il ne prononça pas un mot et rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs joues se frôlent, les faisant tous deux frissonner.

**— **Ce matin là, je me suis réveillé avec une trique d'enfer après un rêve dont je ne me souvenais pas, mais dont la nature ne faisait aucun doute à en juger par la façon dont était tendu mon pénis, que j'ai du gratifier de la masturbation la plus intense de ma vie, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix excessivement soyeuse qui la fit haleter. Si vous l'avez bien ressenti, comme je le pense, j'espère que vous en avez au moins profité, Hermione.

Le choc causé par cet emploi d'un tel vocabulaire passé, la Gryffondor se souvint qu'elle-même avait oublié quelque chose cette nuit là. La coïncidence étant troublante compte tenu de leur lien, elle se demanda brièvement s'ils n'avaient pas partagé ce rêve. Brièvement, car elle fut prise l'instant suivant par une envie soudaine, à la vue de la bouche de Rogue, située sous ses yeux puisqu'il avait placé son visage en face du sien et qu'il était plus grand qu'elle.

— Maintenant, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous me plaquiez contre le mur en forçant violemment le barrage de mes lèvres comme vous vous imaginez en ce moment même être en train de le faire.

Qu'il s'y attende ôtant tout intérêt à la chose et se refusant à lui donner ce qu'il voulait sous prétexte qu'il le demandait, la jeune femme improvisa : si elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle allait faire, il ne le saurait pas non plus. Ainsi troqua-t-elle l'empressement initialement prévu contre son contraire et s'avança donc lentement vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par heurter le mur en question à force de reculer par reflexe.

Elle plaça d'abord les pieds dans l'espace qui séparait les siens de sorte à ce que ses jambes se retrouvent entre les siennes. Son excitation décuplée par celle qu'il éprouvait, elle colla ensuite son bassin contre le sien. Et ils gémirent simultanément tandis que pendue à son cou, elle ondulait doucement et que lui ayant agrippé les fesses, il la pressait toujours plus fort contre lui.

Puis elle s'écarta juste assez pour pouvoir glisser ses mains entre leur corps. Ce qu'elle fit, pendant que leurs regards s'accrochaient pour ne plus se lâcher. Elle fit alors courir ses doigts jusque sous sa robe de sorcier pour longuement caresser à travers son pantalon la bosse qui le déformait déjà et qui le tendit encore plus à ce contact prolongé.

— Faites-ça bien, Severus. Parce que cette fois-ci, je compte bien en profiter, lui murmura-t-elle à son tour à l'oreille avant de l'abandonner à son érection pour rejoindre ses amis.


	24. Chapitre 23

DaPlok remercie les habituées de la fic :** fofix, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, LoloVoldy **et** BellatrixSnape92 **pour continuer de la reviewer.

DaPlok a également le regret d'annoncer à tous… non, pas l'arrêt de la fic ! Juste qu'il n'y a plus de chapitre d'avance et que les publications risquent de redevenir un peu plus longues.

* * *

**Chapitre. 23**

Après une première partie de nuit mouvementée, Rogue ayant accompagné de pensées osées les émotions qu'il lui transmettait, Hermione s'endormit physiquement et mentalement éprouvée. Le lendemain étant un samedi, bien qu'elle se réveilla comme toujours très tôt, elle paressa un moment au lit en repensant à ce qu'ils s'étaient fait endurer l'un l'autre la veille. Lorsque la voix du maitre des potions se refit entendre dans sa tête, en moins rauque cette fois.

— _Merci pour cette rediffusion. A ce propos, je suis agréablement surpris de votre petit côté Serpentardement pervers. _

_— Malgré que vous en fassiez les frais ? _

_— Surtout si j'en fais les frais._

_— Et sinon, ces excuses ?_

_— Quelles excuses ? _

_— Vous le savez très bien._

_— Vous m'avez préféré un Potter… _

_— Je vois, c'est un point sensible, c'est ça ?_

_— Plutôt, oui. _

La jeune femmese dégagea de sa couverture, s'assit au bord du matelas le temps de s'étirer puis se leva. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour commencer par s'y laver les dents. Le tube de dentifrice ouvert, elle en recouvrit sa brosse avant de manquer de s'étrangler avec, une fois mise dans sa bouche. Car en relevant le regard vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne la reflétait pas mais renvoyait l'image de Rogue. Et à en juger par l'expression de son visage, il devait y avoir eu comme un échange de reflet. Qu'il puisse la voir ainsi en nuisette la fit rougir violemment et lui arracha une moue gênée.

— _Par Merlin_, _vous êtes_…

_— Très peu vêtue ? _

— _Aussi_.

Constatant qu'il la détaillait sans vergogne, elle en fit autant. Transportée à la seule vue de sa peau, elle fit ainsi vagabonder ses yeux sur son torse nu, fronçant les sourcils chaque fois que son regard se posait sur une cicatrice et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure le reste du temps. Elle souriait devant ses cheveux noir de jais qu'elle voyait pour la première de sa vie en bataille lorsqu'elle vécut tout à coup une seconde expérience inédite : il se mit à rire. Quoiqu'il s'agissait d'un son et non pas d'une pensée, elle l'entendit dans sa tête et rit avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent ensemble leur sérieux.

_— Encore un coup du lien…_

_— Vous l'appelez comme ça, maintenant ?_

_— Oui. _

Plutôt que de répondre, elle posa un moment la main sur la glace, au niveau de sa joue, et il ferma les yeux comme, songea-t-elle, s'il pouvait en sentir le contact. Ce qu'il lui confirma d'un lent hochement de tête avant de rouvrir les paupières.

_— Je n'avais pas à me conduire comme un salaud avec vous à cause de ça. Je l'ai profondément regretté ces dernières semaines. J'ai déjà répété une erreur du passé et je ne veux pas recommencer. Je vous présente mes excuses._

_— Excuses acceptées et je regrette de mon côté de vous avoir repoussé pour Harry. Lui et Ron sont comme des frères pour moi, je n'éprouve aucun autre sentiment pour eux qu'une amitié sincère. Et pendant que j'y suis : Seamus n'est rien de plus qu'un camarade de classe !_

_— Bien, je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je vais devoir mettre fin à cet échange de pensées, Minerva vient de toquer à ma porte… _

_— Attendez, ça veut dire que vous savez comment faire fonctionner l'aspect mental du lien ? COMMENT ÇA MINERVA VIENT DE TOQUER A VOTRE PORTE ?! A CETTE HEURE ?_

_— En effet, je le sais. Quant à votre directrice, il arrive effectivement qu'elle me rende des visites matinales durant lesquelles nous partageons des activités to-rrides. Comme de longs et interminables débats sur le bien-fondé des dernières décisions du directeur._

_— Vous allez au moins passer une chemise, j'espère… _

Les coudes en appui sur le rebord du lavabo, le menton reposant sur ses deux mains posées à plat sur ses joues, Hermione soupira en le regardant s'exécuter, tiraillée entre jalousie et frustration. Puis l'approuva d'un sourire quand il la consulta d'un regard aux sourcils haussés. Comme la glace lui renvoya ensuite sa propre image, elle se brossa enfin les dents et prit sa douche. Après s'être habillée à la hâte, puisqu'elle avait fini par presque se mettre en retard, elle sortit de la salle de bain puis de sa chambre et descendit retrouver Harry et Ron.

Les trois Gryffondor se rendirent ensuite à La Tête de Sanglier où ils eurent la surprise de retrouver bien plus d'élèves que les cinq/six prévus. La proposition de se rassembler autour d'eux faite, les prises de paroles suivantes servirent visiblement à les tester. Comme ils ne plièrent pas sous ces attaques, il fut rapidement question de trouver un nom à leur groupe.

— Puisque le ministre accuse le directeur de monter une armée, alors pourquoi pas le devenir ? suggéra Hermione. Qu'il ait raison au moins une fois dans sa vie…

— Qui est pour « l'Armée de Dumbledore ? lança Harry qui fit se lever toutes les mains.

— Je préférerais qu'on appelle ça « l'AD » parce que « l'Armée de Dumbledore », c'est vachement long à prononcer, intervint Ron, préoccupé par ce point.

— Pour toi, même ton prénom est long à prononcer, le taquina sa sœur.

Hermione participa de bon cœur au fou-rire collectif qui s'en suivit, réjouissant ainsi ses amis les plus proches, si longtemps inquiets de son état. Elle se chargea gaiement de dresser une liste de tous les membres de l'AD, qui se présentèrent un à un à elle pour y être inscrit. Tandis qu'Harry et Ron distribuaient à chacun un galion, ensorcelé de sorte à ce que les dates et heures des séances s'y affichent sur la tranche, selon une idée qu'elle avait eue.

Une fois la réunion terminée, tous quittèrent l'auberge. En la traversant pour en sortir à son tour, elle passa devant un homme vêtu et encapuchonné de noir, assis à une table près d'une fenêtre, et qui attira inexplicablement son attention au point de la faire s'immobiliser sur place. Elle ne se remit à marcher que poussée dans le dos par les jumeaux Weasley auxquels elle bloquait le passage.


	25. Chapitre 24

DaPlok remercie** LoloVoldy, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 **et** x Miss Ttll x **pour leur review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 24 **

Hermione accompagna Harry et Ron à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Auquel elle assista jusqu'à la reprise après la première pause, les garçons ayant insisté pour qu'elle reste un peu les regarder. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite pour se faufiler discrètement jusqu'aux cachots dont la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit toute seule avant même qu'elle y toque. Sitôt après l'avoir levée, elle laissa donc retomber sa main dans un sourire amusé. Puis elle resta un moment dans l'embrasure, une tempe appuyée contre le chambranle, à observer Rogue en train de corriger ses copies. Assis à son bureau, une plume tenue dans une main, l'autre posée sur un parchemin, il raturait ligne sur ligne en grommelant contre les « foutus cornichons qu'il passerait bien au mixeur. »

— Que me vaut cette visite pas vraiment surprise ? lança-t-il avec un air faussement dégagé.

— Comme si vous ne le saviez pas aussi… fit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

— Je vous assure que non, insista-t-il en suspendant sa correction pour la regarder.

La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle avant de traverser la pièce, se saisissant au passage d'une chaise placée derrière une table. Puis s'installa de l'autre côté de son bureau, par-dessus lequel elle étendit les bras pour lui prendre les mains. Bien qu'elle l'ait entendu penser à les retirer brusquement d'entre les siennes, il décida de n'en rien faire. Alors elle les lui caressa d'abord du bout des pouces. Puis les porta contre ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

— J'ai le double de votre âge et je suis votre professeur, rappela-t-il si gravement qu'elle craignit que le lien ne soit pas assez fort pour l'empêcher plus longtemps de le contrer. Et en plus de cela, je suis Severus Rogue…

— Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me teniez la main ni ne m'embrassiez en public. Pas plus que je ne m'attends à ce que vous me fassiez de grandes déclarations ou que vous m'appeliez par un surnom idiot. _Tout ce que je veux de Severus Rogue, c'est qu'il soit Severus Rogue_.

_— Même pas qu'il se rattrape en vous faisant l'amour avec toute la passion qu'il ne saura pas vous montrer autrement ?_

— Eh bien s'il me le propose, disons que je lui donnerais peut-être une chance d'essayer…

— Gardez-lui cette chance de côté car il vous le proposera à son retour.

_— Son retour ?_

_— Je pars une semaine en mission pour l'ordre._

Inquiète, elle prit un air boudeur en se renfrognant. Mais cette nouvelle eut au moins le mérite de la ramener à ce qu'elle était initialement venue lui demander : qu'il lui apprenne à utiliser le lien comme il avait appris à le faire lui-même. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, précédant même la prononciation de sa question.

— Non, lâcha-t-il en effet d'un ton n'appelant tellement pas à la protestation qu'elle en resta bouche bée. Avec Potter et Weasley, vous vous mettez immanquablement en danger chaque année. Grâce au lien, je serai cette fois informé de la situation dans laquelle vous vous serez mis et je pourrai intervenir pour vous en sortir.

— Et vous ne pensez pas que si ma vie est menacée, il vous en informera de lui-même ?

— Je refuse de courir le risque de parier là-dessus.

— Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote de demoiselle en détresse incapable de se débrouiller par elle-même ? Je pensais que vous aviez une meilleure image de moi mais apparemment, je me trompais, lança-t-elle d'une voix étranglée avant de se lever pour partir.

— Tout ne tourne pas autour de votre petite personne, vous vous souvenez ? s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant à sa poursuite tandis qu'elle marchait déjà vers la sortie. Oubliez-vous et pensez à moi, lui intima-t-il après s'être placé devant elle pour lui barrer le chemin.

— Mais j'entends ce que vous pensez : vous vous dites que si vous m'apprenez à utiliser le lien, je saurais vous cacher des informations et que je le ferai, répliqua-t-elle vivement, vexée par ce manque de confiance. Je trouve un peu fort de bière au beurre que vous ne pas vouliez que je fasse ce que vous-même allez faire une fois en mission… car vous allez empêcher le lien de m'informer de votre situation pour que je ne puisse pas intervenir, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Vous n'allez quand même pas me reprocher de me soucier de vous ?

— Ce que je vous reproche, c'est que ce soit au prix de ne pas me laisser me soucier de vous !

Comme le lien lui transmit ce qu'il éprouvait, la Gryffondor le ressentit complètement désemparé face à ce qu'elle venait de dire et n'en revint pas : Severus Rogue, l'inébranlable qui pouvait résister à toutes les attaques, était mis à terre par une démonstration d'intérêt ! Elle-même désormais décontenancée, elle cherchait à le comprendre quand des bruits de sabots frappant le sol au galop s'élevèrent derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le faon bondissant lui traversait déjà le dos pour continuer son saut à travers sa poitrine, les laissant tombés à genoux l'un en face de l'autre.


	26. Chapitre 25

DaPlok remercie **BellatrixSnape92**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** et **LoloVoldy** pour leur review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 25**

— Par Merlin, je n'avais jamais vu un patronus aussi… Granger ? Granger !

Devant les yeux grands ouverts d'Hermione défilèrent à un rythme effréné les images de toute une vie de souffrance : elle vit un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs étendu sur le flanc, les bras autour du ventre pour se protéger des coups de pieds assénés par un homme ivre lui hurlant des insultes ; elle le revit plus âgé, assis dans un coin, les genoux ramenés contre le torse tandis qu'une femme agenouillée devant lui soigne son visage tuméfié ; elle le revit encore, mais adolescent, bousculé dans les couloirs de Poudlard par le sosie d'Harry puis persécuté par le même et ses amis dans le parc ; pour finir par le voir adulte, subissant des doloris lancés par Voldemort en personne et enfin, pleurer en serrant contre lui le corps d'une femme rousse.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva une vue normale, son regard rencontra des prunelles noires brillant d'une lueur désespérée qui lui était désormais familière. Eclatant en sanglots, elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Rogue, embrassant l'enfant, l'adolescent et l'homme à la fois pour prouver aux trois qu'elle était la personne se souciant d'eux dont ils avaient manqué. Comme des larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes vinrent s'y mêler, elle sut que le message était passé.

Il répondit fiévreusement au baiser, la laissant entrer la langue dans sa bouche puis l'y caressant avec la sienne. Se penchant vers l'avant, il la fit basculer en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le sol, sous lui. Après quoi il glissa son visage dans son cou dont il lécha la courbe et elle lui plongea les mains dans les cheveux pour garder sa tête à proximité de sa peau. L'un ressentant le désir de l'autre en plus du sien, ils mimèrent bientôt l'acte. C'est alors que la jeune femme coupa court.

— Hermione… lâcha aussitôt le professeur de potions d'une voix suppliante. Pas encore…

— « Pas encore », exactement, confirma-t-elle en jouant sur les mots, le faisant ainsi rouler sur le dos en soupirant de frustration. D'une : un professeur et son élève en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans une salle de classe, c'est franchement digne d'un mauvais porno. Je ne veux pas le faire comme ça. En tout cas la première fois. Mais si jamais c'est un fantasme que voulez assouvir, on pourra le faire par la suite… Et de deux : comme vous partez en mission, je tiens là une motivation de premier ordre pour vous en faire revenir en vie.

— Comment pouvez-vous avoir les idées aussi claires dans cette situation ? Je retire ce que je vous ai dit : vous n'avez pas un petit côté Serpentard, vous l'êtes entièrement.

Elle se mit en position assise et se fit glisser sur les fesses jusqu'aux genoux de Rogue. Puis s'agenouilla dans l'espace entre ses jambes étendues. Là, elle lui déboutonna le bas de la robe de sorcier et défit le bouton de son pantalon qu'elle abaissa en même temps que son boxer pendant qu'il soulevait les hanches pour lui permettre de libérer son sexe gonflé. Elle se retint de rire à la vue du maître des potions redressé en appui sur les coudes pour pouvoir la regarder faire et dont le visage affichait une amusante expression de perplexité.

— Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire « ça » ici et maintenant, que je ne veux pas quand même faire « ça » ici et maintenant.

— Vous voyez, là, vos propos sont aussi incohérents qu'ils devraient l'être dans cette situ…

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, la jeune femme fit s'éteindre sa voix dans un soupir, lui entourant le sexe d'une main, l'autre caressant ses testicules. « Oh putain, Hermione… » Elle commença par lécher sa hampe, l'humidifiant de sa salive en le parcourant de sa langue avant de prendre son pénis en bouche. « Ouuii… » Elle entreprit ensuite de lents va-et-vient en variant l'intensité de la pression de ses lèvres et de ses succions sans le quitter des yeux. « Encore… ENCORE…» Comme, les mains prises dans les boucles de ses cheveux, il balançait son bassin d'avant en arrière en gémissant, elle le laissa faire un moment. Puis saisit ses hanches pour les maintenir au sol, lui arrachant un grognement. « Pl… Plus vite… » Elle augmenta enfin la cadence de ses descentes et remontées en ne se servant plus que de sa bouche pour le faire jouir. Comme il se cambra et que ses gémissements s'intensifièrent, elle se rendit compte qu'il allait venir. « Je… je… je vais… » Elle ne retira pas son membre mais l'enfonça plutôt un peu plus loin dans sa gorge où il se déversa dans un râle de plaisir. La voir avaler le fit révulser les yeux en se laissant retomber en arrière, haletant.

Aussi vidée et satisfaite que lui puisqu'en plus de celles qu'elle avait éprouvé, le lien lui avait transmis toutes les sensations qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir, elle remonta à quatre pattes le long de son corps, plaça ses mains à plat de chaque côté de sa tête et enserra ses cuisses entre ses mollets.

— C'est quand même mieux de faire ça à deux, non ? lança-t-elle dans un sourire complice.

— Hum… Il faudrait que je le refasse seul pour comparer… répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Rouvrant tout à coup les paupières qu'il avait gardé fermées jusque là, il l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser fougueusement avant de la faire basculer sous lui. La voix de McGonagall se faisant entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de la classe les coupa néanmoins dans leur élan. Hermione aida alors Rogue à se rhabiller et la maladresse de leurs gestes leur provoqua des rires qu'ils étouffèrent en s'embrassant.

Comme il alla ouvrir, elle le suivit et ils feignirent un raccompagnement après une discussion au sujet des cours de perfectionnement en potions devant la directrice-adjointe.

— Au revoir, professeurs, fit la Gyffondor s'éloignant gaiement quoique de nouveau soucieuse à cause de cette mission pendant laquelle le lien sera interrompu.


	27. Chapitre 26

DaPlok remercie **BellatrixSnape92**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** et **LoloVoldy** pour leur review.

DaPlok remercie également les habitué(e)s de cette fic qui se reconnaitront en tant que tel.

* * *

**Chapitre. 26**

Ce soir là, Hermione, déjà en manque, lança un regard soucieux en direction de la table des professeurs à laquelle la place du maître des potions était vide. Comme il le lui avait communiqué par échange de pensées, il était parti peu après l'heure du déjeuner auquel il n'avait déjà pas assisté, étant en rendez-vous avec le directeur pour effectuer les dernières vérifications avant son départ. Elle sourit malgré tout en tournant les yeux vers ses amis penchés les uns vers les autres pour discuter du lieu de rassemblement de l'AD.

— Faut un endroit que le crapaud trouvera pas, dit Seamus.

— Ni l'autre crétin de clodo, ajouta Dean.

— On pourrait aller à la cabane hurlante ? suggéra Neville.

— Trop petit, fit remarquer Harry.

— Peut-être les toilettes de mimi ? lança Ginny.

— Pareil, répondit le brun.

— Et si on se louait une chambre au Trois-Balais ? proposa Ron.

— On vient de te dire que la cabane et les toilettes étaient trop petites et tu proposes encore plus petit ? répliquèrent Fred et Georges en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

— Bon, tout le monde cherche de son côté et on reparle, conclut Hermione.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la jeune femme était en train de réviser dans son lit lorsque le rideau de son baldaquin s'ouvrit brusquement sur Ginny qui vint s'asseoir en tailleur en face d'elle. La rousse la dévisagea longuement sans rien dire, la forçant ainsi à finalement abaisser son livre pour lui accorder l'attention recherchée.

— T'as vu le type bizarre à La Tête de Sanglier ?

— Il n'y a que des types bizarres là-bas.

— Celui-là, il l'était vraiment, je t'assure.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial, celui-là ?

— Ben… je suis sortie un peu après lui et je l'ai vu partir avec un faon en lumière… alors je te le dis parce que tu vois, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ce que Trelawney t'avait dit…

— Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue quand c'est arrivé ?!

— Tu étais loin devant avec Harry et Ron et puis comme j'étais avec Dean…

— Hé, comment tu sais pour le faon ?

— T'es sérieuse ? Tu dors avec toutes les nuits et tu croyais que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

— Bon, et il ressemblait à quoi ton type ?

— Il portait une capuche et des vêtements noirs.

— Alors oui.

— Comment ça « oui » ?

— Oui, je l'ai vu dans l'auberge.

Embarquant plume, parchemins et traités de potion avec elle le matin suivant, Hermione partit travailler à La Tête de Sanglier. Assise près d'une fenêtre crasseuse, elle répartit ses affaires sur sa table après l'avoir dépoussiéré. Déjà plongée dans une lecture, elle sursauta lorsque le propriétaire vint se poster à côté d'elle pour prendre sa commande. Puis profita qu'il revienne avec pour l'interroger sur la raison de sa présence.

— 'Connais pas. 'Y vient ici d'puis quel'que temps.

— Depuis quand, environ ?

— Bah… d'puis un peu après vo't rentrée à vous les 'jeunes.

— Et il est souvent là ?

— 'Sais pas trop, 'pas fait attention.

Devinant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations, la Gryffondor le remercia d'un sourire poli et retourna à sa lecture. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi sans que l'inconnu ne se montre. Son galion s'étant mis à chauffer dans sa poche, elle dut quitter l'auberge en début d'après-midi pour rejoindre les autres. Qu'elle trouva regroupés dans un couloir du septième étage de l'école, devant une immense porte encastrée dans un mur.

— Regardez un peu ce que Neville a trouvé ! fit Harry qui ne parvint pas à cacher son enthousiasme en tournant la poignée pour faire entrer les membres de l'AD dans une grande pièce aux murs et au sol capitonnés. On a trouvé notre salle de classe ! s'exclama-t-il une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur. On a toute la place qu'il nous faut et vu le revêtement, on ne risque même pas de se blesser quand les sorts tourneront mal au début !

— C'est la salle sur demande, dit Hermione. On n'y accède que si on en a vraiment besoin.

— J'ai l'impression que cette salle nous prend pour des fous, firent remarquer Fred et Georges. Remarquez, elle n'a pas tort !

— Puisqu'on a interrompu le déjeuner pour venir ici, autant s'y mettre tout de suite, intervint Ron. Qu'on n'ait pas manqué le dessert pour rien.


	28. Chapitre 27

DaPlok remercie **BellatrixSnape92**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** et **LoloVoldy** pour leur review. 

* * *

**Chapitre. 27**

Sa première journée entière sans Rogue se poursuivit donc studieusement, ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire : tant qu'elle était occupée à se concentrer sur ses sorts et à surveiller ceux des autres, elle se demandait un peu moins en boucle comment se déroulait sa mission.

Tout à coup, Seamus la précipita à terre en se jetant sur elle, soi-disant pour l'écarter de la trajectoire d'un _expelliarmus_. Gênée et agacée de se retrouver ainsi sous lui alors qu'elle ne voulait se retrouver dans cette position qu'avec un seul homme, elle décida de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute sitôt après s'être dégagée.

— Ecoute-moi bien parce que je ne te le répéterai pas : il-n'y-aura-jamais-rien-entre-nous.

— Je suis sur que je peux te faire changer d'avis sur nous deux…

— Il n'y a pas de nous deux ! Je ne suis pas libre, voilà !

— Ah bon ? intervint Ginny, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

La submergeant à partir de là de questions plus ou moins ridicules, la rousse ne cessa plus de l'harceler pour savoir qui pouvait être le garçon au prénom commençant par un « S » parce que « le bonbon comestible l'a bien dit qu'il commençait par un 'S' », puisque ce n'était pas Seamus. Elle eut ainsi toutes les peines du monde à ne pas finir par lui en retourner une, poussée à bout par un état de manque qui ne cessait de s'aggraver. Si bien que même les séances de l'AD ne parvinrent bientôt plus à lui changer les idées.

Son après-midi étant libre le mercredi suivant, elle alla déjeuner, à l'abri de Ginny ainsi que de Parvati et Lavande qui s'y étaient également mises, à La Tête de Sanglier. Où elle se rendait désormais aussi souvent que son emploi du temps le lui permettait, ayant pris l'habitude de s'y installer pour réviser au calme en attendant de peut-être revoir l'homme à la capuche. Et justement, il entra boire une bière au beurre au comptoir. Elle l'observa alors furtivement par-dessus son livre, qu'elle relevait et abaissait selon qu'il regardait dans sa direction ou pas.

A sa sortie de l'auberge, elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac et empoigna son manteau en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise. Puis le passa à la hâte en se lançant à sa poursuite. Dehors, elle le chercha du regard un instant avant de le repérer, grâce au faon de lumière trottinant à côté de lui, en train de s'engouffrer dans une rue secondaire, un peu plus loin. Elle enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête et enfila ses gants tout en se mettant à le suivre sans vraiment chercher à s'en cacher. Lorsqu'il accéléra le pas, s'étant visiblement aperçu qu'elle le suivait, elle pressa également le sien, quitte à être encore moins discrète qu'elle ne l'avait été jusque là. Elle tiqua : puisqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était sur ses talons, il pouvait transplaner à tout moment pour échapper à sa filature et pourtant, il était encore là. Commeil pivota sur lui-même pour se diriger vers une ruelle adjacente, elle vit le bas de cape virevolter autour de lui. Et alors elle sut.

Elle réalisa tout à coup qu'elle l'avait su depuis le premier regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui, que ce savoir était seulement resté enfoui au plus profondément d'elle-même. Mais que cette vision familière l'avait fait émerger de son inconscient pour filer jusque dans sa conscience en un éclair, emportant avec lui le souvenir de l'ancienneté de son existence. Aussi impensable que c'était, surtout étant donné qu'il était en mission, ça ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit. Et c'est poussée par la nécessité pressante d'une pulsion incontrôlable qu'elle l'appela.

— Professeur Rogue !

A quelques mètres devant elle, l'homme s'immobilisa juste assez de temps pour qu'elle le rattrape. Une fois plantée dans son dos, elle l'entoura fermement de ses bras dans un élan vif, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et l'empêcher de disparaître en même temps. Malgré sa réticence manifeste, il ne chercha pas vraiment à se défaire d'elle, remuant sans grande conviction pour échapper à son emprise. Emprise à laquelle il aurait aisément pu échapper s'il l'avait effectivement voulu. Après tout, il la dépassait d'une tête et pesait plus d'une bonne dizaine de kilos de plus qu'elle. Et quand elle se pressa contre lui pour le gêner un peu plus dans ses mouvements déjà vains, il baissa la tête, vaincu.

— Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, Hermione…


	29. Chapitre 28

DaPlok dédicace ce chapitre à **TheWorldOfMagic** en guise de bienvenue sur cette fic.

DaPlok remercie **LoloVoldy**, **BellatrixSnape92** et **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** pour leur review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 28 **ou** What The Faon.**

Comme il se retourna et retira sa capuche, elle étouffa un cri de surprise en plaquant ses mains l'une sur l'autre contre sa bouche. Ce n'était effectivement pas Severus Rogue. Ou plus exactement, ce n'était pas le sien. Son visage était ridé et ses cheveux grisonnants mais son regard, sa voix et même son allure n'avaient pas changé avec les années et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de le trouver toujours aussi désirable bien que plus vieux.

— On ne peut pas rester parler ici, fit-elle après lui avoir rabattu la capuche. Venez, on n'a qu'à aller à la cabane hurlante, ajouta-t-elle tout en l'attrapant par la main pour l'y entrainer.

— Hum, se racla-t-il la gorge en lui résistant. Je suis plutôt bien placé pour savoir que je… qu'il… n'apprécierait pas que tu… vous… vous isoliez dans une maison abandonnée avec un autre homme.

— Sauf que vous n'êtes techniquement pas « un autre homme ». Et puis si ça peut vous décider, il est en mission et ne rentre que samedi.

Il se décida. Le faon marchant entre eux, ils traversèrent Pré-au-Lard main dans la main sous la neige qui s'était mise à tomber. Hermione regretta de ne pas partager un tel moment avec son Rogue mais ne bouda pas son plaisir d'être avec celui-ci pour autant, le bien-être qu'il lui apportait suspendant le malaise qui l'étreignait constamment depuis le départ du sien. Ils rejoignirent le parc de l'école et empruntèrent le passage secret sous le saule cogneur pour accéder à la cabane. A l'intérieur de laquelle ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée qu'ils allumèrent pour se réchauffer avant de se mettre plus à l'aise en se découvrant des vêtements et accessoires alors devenus superflus.

— Dites, vous avez utilisé un sort à remonter le temps ?

— Non. Je me suis retrouvé ici sans rien avoir lancé pour cela.

— Et vous ne pensez pas que notre présence conjointe risque de créer des interférences ?

— Si j'étais ici grâce à un sort, il y en aurait. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je ne pense pas. Pourriez-vous nous invoquer du thé ? Je ne peux plus utiliser la magie depuis que je suis là.

— Pourtant, votre faon… lâcha-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse. Parce que, c'est bien le votre ?

— Oui, dit-il en caressant la tête de l'animal, qui l'avait posée sur ses genoux, d'une main et en saisissant la tasse de l'autre. Le patronus est le seul sort que j'ai pu jeter en arrivant. Merci.

— De rien. Et justement, par rapport à votre patronus…

— Je vous vois venir : vous voulez que je vous explique le pourquoi de sa nature.

Il se recula dans son fauteuil, s'adossant un peu plus au dossier tandis que le faon s'allongeait à ses pieds. Puis souffla sur la fumée qui se dégageait de son thé, les doigts de sa main libre tapotant l'accoudoir semblant indiquer qu'il pesait mentalement le pour et le contre.

— J'en ai fait un de mes sujets d'étude. Mes recherches m'ont amené à lui découvrir des propriétés restées inconnues jusque là. J'ai appris à les exploiter puis je les ai améliorées.

— Quelles sont les capacités de votre faon ?

— Elles sont nombreuses puisque je me sers de lui comme cobaye ! Je les ai surtout développées selon mes besoins personnels. Je peux par exemple le diriger à distance, voir à travers ses yeux et entendre à travers ses oreilles, fit-il entre deux gorgées de thé. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de bêtises que ça m'a permis d'éviter…

— De « bêtises » ? répéta-t-elle, intriguée par l'emploi de ce mot.

— Je soupçonne mes enfants de vouloir en faire la collection, expliqua-t-il dans un sourire mi-attendri mi-contrarié qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ce sont d'ailleurs eux qui sont à l'origine de mon intérêt pour le patronus. Car le mien est initialement une biche. Mais après leur naissance, il s'est mis à pouvoir se changer en faon. Je m'en suis aperçu par hasard en le convoquant pour les calmer, une nuit où ils étaient bébés et que rien de ce que l'on faisait ne réussissait à les faire arrêter de crier. C'est depuis que je m'y suis intéressé de près.

— Il a pu prendre l'apparence du petit de votre biche parce que vos enfants vous apportaient le bonheur nécessaire à son invocation… il a pris la forme de votre pensée, en fait !

— C'est là-dessus que je suis parti pour mes recherches.

La jeune femme sirota son thé en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, mises sans dessus dessous par cette situation. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et elle se demanda si elle oserait la poser, de peur que la réponse ne soit pas celle qu'elle espérait. Elle choisit une formulation détournée qui lui permettrait tout de même d'être fixée et se lança.

— Comment s'appellent vos enfants ? l'interrogea-t-elle en essayant de paraître détachée.

— Merlin Severus Harry et Morgane Hermione Lily Rogue, répondit-il avec fierté. Et au cas où vous en douteriez encore, je les ai bien eus avec une certaine Hermione Granger.

— Oh… lâcha-t-elle, des larmes de joies inondant ses yeux. Je suis tellement heureuse…

Comme elle posa sa tasse et se pencha par-dessus l'accoudoir pour se jeter à son cou, il en fit autant pour lui entourer la taille de ses bras. Ils partageaient cette étreinte chargée d'émotion quand ils furent brusquement séparés l'un de l'autre.


	30. Chapitre 29

DaPlok dédicace ce nouveau chapitre à** BrunasseLucile** en la remerciant encore de lui avoir signifié le malheureux bug : doublé du 28 ayant effacé le 27, maintenant corrigé.

DaPlok remercie **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**, **TheWorldOfMagic**, **LoloVoldy**, **ocechan**, et **BellatrixSnape92 **pour leur review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 29**

Tout à coup envahie par un mélange fulgurant de colère et de jalousie, elle sut sans encore l'apercevoir à qui ils devaient cette interruption brutale. Et le Rogue du présent d'empoigner sans ménagement le Rogue du futur par le col pour l'obliger à se lever. Puis il lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage sans même s'être laissé le temps de le voir distinctement. Il le regarda tomber à terre en se tenant le nez en sang entre les mains, avant de se retourner vers Hermione, toujours aussi furieux si ce n'était plus.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant auprès de l'autre lui, resté tête baissée, pour l'examiner. Vous devriez être en mission !

— Je devrais. Mais je m'en suis absenté pour vous faire la surprise d'une visite. Comme j'ai ressenti votre bonheur soudain, j'ai bêtement pensé que le lien vous avait informée de ma venue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit en fait parce que vous vous trouviez dans les bras d'un autre… siffla-t-il haineusement, une veine pulsant sur son front. Si j'avais su ce que j'allais interrompre, je me serai abstenu de passer.

— CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ !

— IL N'Y A RIEN A CROIRE, JUSTE A VOIR !

Sans laisser la jeune femme s'expliquer, il repartit comme il était arrivé : en transplanant et elle fondit immédiatement après en larmes, submergée par leurs deux tristesses confondues.

— Vous étiez un idiot, vous le savez, ça ? hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

— Vous l'épouserez quand même, assura le Rogue du futur d'une voix nasillarde, la faisant sourire malgré ses pleurs.

Elle le soigna d'un sort puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'en lancer lui-même. Assis par terre, ils s'adossèrent l'un à côté de l'autre contre le bord d'une assise de fauteuil, près du faon. Puis il passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle glissait sa tête sous son menton, ses avant-bras ramenés contre son torse et ses genoux contre ses cuisses.

— Merlin est un Gryffondor et Morgane une Serpentard. Malgré qu'ils soient dans deux maisons ennemies, étant jumeaux, ils sont très loin de se détester. Même s'ils adorent se faire enrager. Ils ont mes yeux et cheveux mais pas mon nez, une chance, n'est-ce-pas ? Ils ont celui de leur mère. Et sa bouche, aussi. Ce sont des surdoués, pas étonnant vu leur patrimoine génétique, et ils savent qu'ils sont amenés à faire de grandes choses, dignes du prénom qu'ils portent. Ce qui fait qu'ils sont plutôt arrogants. Moi, je laisse faire. Par contre, ma femme… Elle estimait que leur intelligence devrait les conduire à se montrer modestes alors que je considère qu'elle les en dispense, justement.

— Vous êtes complètement fan de vos enfants, souffla-t-elle avec émerveillement.

— Vous verrez qu'il y a de quoi : à trois ans, on les emmenait en conférence avec nous ; à cinq, ils faisaient leurs premières potions ; à dix, ils en avaient déjà inventé et j'en passe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? Vous avez parlé du futur moi au passé… lui fit-elle remarquer la raison de cette interrogation en levant la tête vers lui.

Ainsi vit-elle l'humidité qui faisait briller ses yeux et les tremblements qui faisaient vibrer ses lèvres pincées. A le voir comme ça, un pressentiment lui répondit avant qu'il ne le fasse.

— Elle est morte, déduisit-elle froidement après qu'il ait ouvert la bouche puis refermé la bouche plusieurs fois, n'arrivant manifestement pas à le dire lui-même.

— Quand je suis arrivé ici, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous ramener auprès de nous… et je voulais vraiment le faire… jusqu'à ce que je vous voie avec mon ancien moi grâce à mon faon… et que je comprenne que je ne devais pas vous prendre à lui.

— Je n'aurais pas pu la remplacer de toute façon : je ne suis pas elle. Enfin, pas encore.

— Et je ne suis pas celui que vous aimez en ce moment, je sais. Je pensais que renoncer à ce projet me ferait retourner à mon époque mais je suis toujours là…

— Peut-être est-ce moi qui dois faire quelque chose de particulier pour vous le permettre ? En attendant, vous devriez vous installer dans cette maison. Je dois retourner au château pour le diner ou mes amis vont encore se faire du souci pour moi et je les inquiète déjà beaucoup trop ces derniers temps.

— Allez-y, je vais rester ici.

La Gryffondor s'accroupit, lui fit une longue bise sur la joue et se releva. Comme elle s'écarta, le faon vint s'allonger à sa place, les pattes avant par-dessus les jambes de son maitre en train de la regarder se recouvrir pour sortir.

— Vous avez vraiment accepté que votre fils ait Harry pour deuxième prénom ?

— Mais vous bataillerez dur et devrez accepter en échange que celui de votre fille soit Lily.


	31. Chapitre 30

DaPlok dédicace ce nouveau chapitre à **alicia2312** en guise de bienvenue sur cette fic en la remerciant de le suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme.

DaPlok remercie également **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**, **BelatrixSnape92**, **BrunasseLucile** et **LoloVoldy** de continuer à la reviewer.

* * *

**Chapitre. 30 **

Hermione entendit vaguement la voix de McGonagall lui demander ce qui lui arrivait et discerna indistinctement son visage inquiet penché sur elle, qui était alors étendue sur le sol de la salle de métamorphose, Harry agenouillé d'un côté et Ron de l'autre. Elle ne se souvint pas d'être tombée, juste d'une intense douleur irradiante qui s'était mise à lui traverser tout le corps pour ne plus arrêter de la faire souffrir. Malgré la confusion, elle réalisa que cette souffrance était celle de Rogue et paniqua : s'il n'avait pas empêché le lien de la lui transmettre, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas pu, s'il ne l'avait pas pu, c'était grave, très grave. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front trempé de sueur et elle claquait des dents quand elle se réveilla bien plus tard à l'infirmerie, papillonnant des yeux pour s'acclimater à la lumière.

— Pouvez-vous me dire quel jour on est, Hermione ? l'interrogea alors doucement Pomfresh.

— Jeudi, on est jeudi, fit-elle dans un souffle en tentant d'immobiliser ses mains tremblantes contre le matelas, de chaque côté de son corps. Il faut que je parte… lâcha-t-elle, décidée à ne pas perdre une minute de plus avant de partir à la recherche du maître des potions.

— Pas question_, _rétorqua sèchement l'infirmière en la repoussant contre l'oreiller tandis qu'elle essayait de se redresser. Vous avez fait un malaise en plein cours, je vous rappelle !

— Puisque je vous dis qu'il faut que je parte !

— J'avais compris la première fois et ma réponse n'a pas changé : c'est toujours non.

Rongée par l'inquiétude, la Gryffondor enfonça rageusement sa tête contre le coussin en enrageant contre le professer de potions et sa foutue idée de ne pas lui apprendre à se servir du lien. Mais après tout, elle était mademoiselle-je-sais-tout : elle devrait donc y arriver quand même. Respirant lentement et profondément, elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur où se trouvait Rogue. A force de persévérance, des images finirent par lui venir à l'esprit : une tulipe brune, un arbre mort au tronc en arc de cercle, une étendue d'herbe noire, une main couverte d'un mélange de sang et de terre. Avec ça, elle eut la conviction qu'elle devait chercher dans la forêt interdite.

Harry venu lui rendre visite sans Ron, en retenue avec Ombrage, elle échangea avec lui des insultes contre la grande inquisitrice jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh s'absente pour aller chercher des potions à la réserve. Elle put enfin lui parler librement de ce qu'elle avait réellement en tête et qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire en la présence de l'infirmière.

— Il faut absolument que tu m'aides à sortir d'ici et le plus vite possible !

— Mais ça va pas, 'mione ? Tu as oublié dans quel état tu es ou quoi ?

— D'accord… alors prête-moi ta cape d'invisibilité.

— C'est si important que ça ?

— Plus encore, Harry.

Il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie sans prononcer un mot mais revint presque aussitôt avec sous le bras l'objet magique, dont il lui expliqua dans un sourire d'autosatisfaction qu'il l'emmenait partout avec lui, la cachant toujours à proximité d'où il se trouvait, au cas où. Comme elle commençait à bouger pour sortir de son lit, il l'assista jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse en dehors. Il lui prit ensuite un bras qu'il passa autour de ses épaules et elle plaça l'autre dans son dos, s'agrippant à son sweat, au niveau de sa hanche. Il sortit sa baguette le temps de lancer un sort sur le drap qui prit vaguement la forme d'un corps allongé, la rangea et le disposa sous les couvertures de sorte à faire croire que son ami dormait.

— Il faut se dépêcher, je ne sais pas où est Pomfresh, fit-il en récupérant la cape qu'il avait posée sur la table de chevet pour la déplier au-dessus d'eux. Où on va ?

— Forêt interdite, répondit-elle, débordante de reconnaissance.

— La forêt interdite, seuls et en pleine nuit, très bon choix mademoiselle Granger, ironisa-t-il gentiment avant de se mettre en chemin. C'est parti !

Arrivés à la lisière, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle direction prendre lorsqu'Harry la lui demanda. Elle ne put que lui décrire deux des images qu'elle avait vu en lui expliquant qu'elles indiquaient l'endroit où aller. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas plus qu'elle où le trouver. C'est alors qu'ils virent un centaure sortir du bois. Comme son ami le connaissait, il retira seulement sa tête de sous la cape en prenant soin à ce qu'elle reste cachée. Puis l'interpella.

— Tiens donc, monsieur Harry Potter se promène sans corps maintenant, fit la créature.

— C'est temporaire, mauvaise manipulation en cours de sortilège, lui mentit-il. Ma punition est d'aller dans la forêt pour réparer ça moi-même. Mon professeur m'a parlé d'une pelouse noire et d'un arbre mort au tronc arqué sans me donner plus de précisions… Firenze, vous pourriez m'indiquer la route à suivre ? Je vous assure que personne n'en saura rien !


	32. Chapitre 31

DaPlok dédicace ce nouveau chapitre à **MiniMichael3** en guise de bienvenue sur cette fic.

DaPlok remercie pour leur review les habituées officielles : **BellatrixSnape92**, **Mrs** **Elizabeth** **Darcy31**, **LoloVoldy** et **TheWorldOfMagic**.

DaPlok remercie également les habitué(e)s non-officiel(le)s pour leur lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre. 31**

Les deux Gryffondor s'extirpèrent de la cape en écarquillant les yeux devant le paysage à couper le souffle qui s'offrait à eux : éclairée par la lumière de la lune, la zone était bordée d'arbres morts arqués et couverte d'herbe noire à perte de vue. La fine brise qui en agitait les brins rendait le sol semblable à un vaste lac obscur, légèrement agité par de paisibles vagues.

— Et maintenant ? s'impatienta Harry.

— Professeur Rogue ! Professeur ROGUE ! PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! appela Hermione.

— Arrête de crier comme ça, 'mione. Tu as entendu Firenze : il y a des mangemorts dans les parages. Hé mais attends un peu, c'est pour lui que tu nous as fait venir ici ?!

— Je sens qu'il est là, il faut que je trouve où.

Entrainant dans son pivotement le Gryffondor qui la soutenait toujours, elle tourna sur elle-même pour balayer les environs d'un regard scrutateur, à la recherche de la tulipe brune de sa vision, particulièrement difficile à discerner du reste de la végétation environnante. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et se mit à avancer à quatre pattes en tâtant le sol comme un malvoyant en train d'essayer de trouver ses lunettes. Son ami remonta d'ailleurs les siennes sur son nez avant de l'imiter, après lui avoir demandé ce qu'ils étaient censés chercher. Comme elle se mit à entendre dans sa tête de faibles pensées décousues et ponctuées de son prénom, l'inquiétude qui ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis son malaise redoubla. Elle paniqua de plus belle.

— 'Mione, elle est là ! lança Harry en lui désignant du doigt la fleur juste à côté de lui. Tiens, on dirait que la terre a été retournée ici… fit-il observer tandis qu'elle le rejoignait.

S'étant mise à avoir des difficultés pour respirer sans raison apparente, elle fit instantanément le rapprochement et commença aussitôt à creuser avec ses mains, animée par l'adrénaline et la force du désespoir. Continuant même quand le brun l'accompagna d'un sort, une fois avoir allumé la baguette de son amie d'un _lumos_ pour les éclairer. Ils se rendirent bientôt compte que la terre n'avait plus la même couleur, que sa teinte tirait maintenant sur le bordeaux et l'intensité de leur empressement, déjà élevée, monta de plusieurs crans d'un coup.

Comme ils déterrèrent une main ensanglantée, Hermione la serra dans la sienne, tremblante, alors qu'Harry terminait de découvrir le torse puis le visage de son propriétaire inanimé.

— Merde, Rogue, souffla-t-il en le reconnaissant.

Poussant un cri déchirant, la jeune femme dévastée se crut morte avec le maître des potions. Dont ils virent qu'en plus d'avoir été enterré, probablement vivant, il avait été très gravement blessé à en juger par la large tache de sang qui s'étirait sur sa robe, au niveau de son abdomen. Si bien que même s'il restait en encore un tout petit peu de vie en lui malgré qu'ils ne lui aient pas trouvé de pouls, il ne survivrait pas à cette blessure.

— Comme c'est dommage que vous le leur ayez repris, moi qui me réjouissais d'avoir servi ce bon vieux Severus en repas aux vers… se plaignit exagérément un mangemort accompagné d'un autre, en se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux, la baguette brandie dans leur direction.

Harry sortit la sienne et se précipita vers eux pour les empêcher d'avancer davantage. Les affrontements se déroulèrent donc à l'écart d'Hermione qui, les yeux embrumés, n'en distingua que des flashs de lumière à travers ses larmes. N'y assistant pas plus longtemps qu'une seconde ou deux, elle descendit dans la fosse. De retour après s'être débarrassé de leurs ennemis, son ami l'y trouva assise à califourchon sur le corps de leur professeur : les mains agrippées aux pans de sa robe de sorcier partiellement déchirée, elle le secouait violemment en lui hurlant des choses incohérentes telles qu'elle le tuerait s'il mourrait.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le savoir, 'mione, dit-il d'une voix apaisante en s'accroupissant. Je vois bien que tu as l'air d'être plus liée à lui qu'on ne le savait mais tu dois te reprendre, ajouta-t-il pendant qu'elle se penchait en avant pour ensuite appuyer son front contre le torse de l'homme.

Une idée folle traversa alors l'esprit désespéré de la Gryffondor.


	33. Chapitre 32

DaPlok remercie **MortalFlower** de s'être mise à apprécier cette fic.

DaPlok remercie également **alicia2312**, **magihp**, **LoloVoldy**, **BellatrixSnape92**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** et **BrunasseLucile** pour leur review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 32**

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Autrement le Severus du futur n'existerait pas. Or, celui-là était bel et bien vivant. Peut-être pourrait-elle utiliser le lien alors que maintenant plus que jamais, ils en avaient besoin. Ne sachant pas dans qu'elle mesure il lui serait possible de s'en servir, elle repensa à son fonctionnement, qui reposait sur un principe de réciprocité, d'échange, de… partage !

Hermione se recula de sorte à placer ses fesses sur les cuisses du maître des potions pour se libérer un meilleur accès à son ventre. Après quoi elle lui déchira la robe au niveau de la plaie, qu'elle découvrit ainsi béante, pour améliorer l'accès en question. Puis s'y reprit comme à l'infirmerie : respiration, fermeture des yeux et concentration. cette fois sur comment sauver Rogue.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lança Harry avec une circonspection presque craintive.

— Rentre au château chercher Pomfresh. Préviens-la qu'il y a deux blessés, fit-elle d'un ton calme, sans rouvrir les paupières.

— Euh… je ne comprends pas, là…

— Fais simplement ce que je te demande, s'il-te-plait.

Ayant un long chemin à faire et peu de temps à perdre, son ami partit sans poser de question tandis qu'une image apparaissant dans sa tête indiqua à la jeune femme que faire. Elle enroula son haut de tenue de patiente pour le relever jusque sous ses seins sous lesquels elle le bloqua, plaça une main sur son abdomen et l'autre sur celui du professeur. Continuant de suivre le déroulement de sa vision, elle visualisa un flux coloré surgir de la plaie, entrer dans sa paume, remonter dans son bras, passer d'une épaule à l'autre en traversant son buste, descendre dans son autre bras et sortir de sa paume pour entrer dans son propre ventre.

Elle se mit progressivement à y saigner sous ses doigts de plus en plus crispés, la souffrance du cours de métamorphoses faisant simultanément son retour. Petit à petit, elle sentit Rogue se mettre à remuer sous elle et finit par l'entendre prendre une profonde respiration qui lui fit retrouver à elle également tout l'air dont elle avait semblé manqué. Rouvrant les yeux en même temps, ils plongèrent l'un dans le regard de l'autre.

_— Je… veux… ma… chance… d'essayer… tout… de… suite…_

_— Je ne pense pas que ce soit très raisonnable dans l'état où l'on est… _

— Tout-de-suite, souffla-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Comme sa manière de bouger indiquait qu'il voulait basculer au-dessus d'elle, elle l'aida à se décaler sur le côté, l'accompagnant de ses mouvements alors qu'il collait son dos contre la paroi de la fosse afin de lui permettre de prendre sa place, pour qu'il puisse se retrouver à plat-ventre sur elle en rabattant son corps. Ce qu'il fit, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras. Leur plaie respective entrant ainsi en contact, un gémissement de douleur naquit dans leur gorge. Mais mourut aussitôt au bord de leurs lèvres, qu'ils se capturèrent mutuellement. Il lui suçota la supérieure et elle lui mordilla l'inférieure puis ils échangèrent.

Le lien confondit en chacun ses propres souffrance et désir à ceux de l'autre, les faisant jouir d'une conscience aussi pleine et entière de leur propre corps que de celui de l'autre. A tel point que les douloureuses frictions de leurs bassins blessés ne freinèrent pas leur excitation mais la firent au contraire grandir encore et encore. Le sang jaillissant de leurs plaies juxtaposées se mélangea alors qu'ils se pressaient davantage l'un contre l'autre, leurs langues vinrent quant à elles à la rencontre l'une de l'autre, s'effleurant d'abord, se touchant ensuite franchement. Il glissa son visage dans son cou, qu'elle tendit pour lui en dégager la courbe toujours plus sous les baisers dont il la parcourait. Elle lui plongea les mains dans les cheveux et les y joignant pour les agripper, appuya ses coudes contre ses omoplates. Puis les délaissa pour glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, qu'elle dévoila en achevant de déchirer le tissu qui le recouvrait avant de reprendre leur glissade jusqu'à son entrejambe, qu'elle massa activement pour accentuer son érection déjà avancée. Elle finit par libérer leurs sexes en abaissant leur pantalon respectif d'un coup sec, comme il lui demanda mentalement de se dépêcher à le faire en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils commençaient à faiblir.

Elle allait lancer un sort de contraception quand il l'en empêcha : « Je veux mes jumeaux, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Pas toi ? » Surprise, elle garda néanmoins la question du comment savait-il pour plus tard, et lui répondit en lui pressant tout à coup les fesses pour l'introduire en elle puisqu'il s'était déjà placé à son entrée. Ils soupirèrent de plaisir à cette pénétration soudaine. « Tu sais, lui murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres tout contre les siennes. Ils ne font pas se faire tout seul, ces jumeaux. » Alors, dans un sourire définitivement satisfait, il entama de langoureux va-et-vient. « Oh oui, Severus… continue… » Elle le caressa lentement, descendant de sa nuque au bas de son dos pour remonter le long de ses flancs. « Va plus vite… » Il augmenta progressivement la cadence et elle s'accrocha à ses biceps de plus en plus fermement à mesure que ses coups de reins gagnaient en vigueur. Le dernier la faisant se cambrer en criant son nom, il s'autorisa à se déverser en elle dans un râle rauque.

S'il perdit connaissance dans la seconde suivante elle se retint de son côté d'en faire autant, le temps de les rhabiller aussi convenablement que possible, des voix en train de se rapprocher s'élevant d'un peu plus loin.


	34. Chapitre 33

DaPlok vous informe tous, qu'il resterait à priori environ 3/4 chapitres (sans compter celui-là) pour boucler cette fic.

DaPlok a du monde à remercier pour les reviews du chapitre précédent : **alicia2312, LoloVoldy**, **MortalFlower**, **ocechan**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**, **TheWorldOfMagic **et** BellatrixSnape92.**

* * *

**Chapitre. 33 **

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie, Hermione geignit : ça devenait une habitude. Sa mauvaise humeur lui passa cependant à la vue de Rogue, profondément endormi dans le lit d'à côté et dont le torse se levait puis s'abaissait paisiblement. Une larme de joie perlant au coin de ses yeux, elle sourit en l'observant pendant son sommeil. Ayant une furieuse envie d'aller se pelotonner contre lui, elle se retint difficilement de céder. Comme elle s'apprêtait à s'y autoriser, elle fit bien de renoncer au dernier moment. Car Dumbledore entra, Ombrage à sa suite, et bientôt rejoint par Harry et Ron.

— Mademoiselle Granger, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour qu'on retrouve un professeur et une élève dans une position aussi… déplacée ? croassa la grande inquisitrice en pinçant les lèvres.

— Et vous, vous pourriez parler moins fort ? Parce que votre collègue se repose, au cas où vous ne l'auriez par remarqué… Pour le reste, en fait…

— C'est de ma faute, l'interrompit Harry. Je lui demandé de m'accompagner dans la forêt interdite. Monsieur Rogue nous a vu partir et nous a suivis. Là-bas, on s'est fait attaquer par des mangemorts. Comme Hermione n'était pas en état de se battre, elle n'a pas pu s'écarter de la trajectoire d'un de leurs sorts. Le professeur s'est alors jeté sur elle pour la protéger mais ils ont été tous les deux touché et ils ont perdu connaissance. Je suis retourné au château pour chercher Madame Pomfresh sans les déplacer. Qu'on les retrouve dans une position convenable ne m'a pas semblé être une priorité. Comme ils étaient assez gravement blessés, j'ai préféré ne pas perdre plus de temps avant de leur ramener les secours.

— Merci pour ces explications, Harry, intervint Dumbledore. Il me semble que les circonstances de ce malheureux incident sont maintenant éclaircies, n'est-ce-pas Dolores ?

— « Eclaircies », répéta la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, manifestement pas convaincue. En conséquence de quoi, Monsieur Potter a gagné une semaine de retenue.

Le directeur l'incita ensuite à prendre congé et partit avec elle en adressant un clin d'œil entendu aux deux amis, qui comprirent alors qu'il n'était pas non plus persuadé de la véracité de l'histoire du survivant, mais qu'il n'essaierait pas de connaître la vérité pour autant.

— Il vous a fait un clin d'œil ! s'exclama Ron, une fois les collègues partis. Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire quand il fait ça : c'est qu'il y a un secret. C'est quoi le secret ?!

— Bouclez là, Weasley ! gronda Rogue dans un demi-sommeil. Et allez ouvrir un dictionnaire pour apprendre la définition du mot « secret ».

— Non mais sérieux : pourquoi vous vous êtes pas arrangés pour qu'il se fasse tuer par un des mangemorts, celui-là ? On en aurait enfin été débarrassé, après toutes ces années !

— Tu ne sens pas cette odeur d'entrecôtes qui s'élève de la grande salle ? lui lança Hermione, qui sut qu'elle avait bien fait de le distraire plutôt que de lui crier dessus quand elle le vit se mettre à silencieusement humer l'air en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Tu devrais y aller ou il n'en restera pas assez pour remplir ton immense estomac, ajouta-t-elle.

— Tu sais quoi, 'mione ? Tu as raison, lâcha-t-il solennellement. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je te mettrai une part de côté, assura-t-il gravement avant de quitter l'infirmerie au pas de course.

Se moquant de Ron avec lui, la jeune femme tendit une main au brun qui la saisit en venant s'asseoir au bord de son lit sous la surveillance uni-occulaire de Rogue, qui les observait du coin d'un seul œil très légèrement entrouvert. Et qui, comme elle l'entendit dans sa tête, se répétait mentalement « ils sont juste amis ».

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça ! Maintenant, tu vas te faire torturer par le crapaud !

— Ecoute, même si je ne comprends pas le choix que je pense avoir saisi que tu avais fait, je le respecte. Je n'allais pas laisser ce… comment dit Ron déjà ? Ah oui : « cet immonde batracien visqueux à bave » risquer de te faire perdre ce à quoi tu as l'air de tellement tenir. Et puis ça ne pourra pas être pire que de me retrouver collé avec lui, fit-il en désignant le professeur de potions d'un signe de tête. Pour ne pas t'avoir empêchée de te mettre en danger.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Potter, confirma le concerné d'un ton sévère.

— Tu es vraiment sure que tu veux qu'il soit plus que ton prof ? Ce n'est pas déjà assez dur d'être juste son élève ? s'attira-t-il en plein visage un oreiller provenant du lit d'à côté, ses lunettes manquant de tomber sous le choc. Qu'est-ce-que je disais !

— Severus… réprimanda-t-elle lentement l'homme qui faisait mine de s'être rendormi, la tête désormais à même le matelas.

_— Dis-lui qu'il y a un onguent avec une étiquette à pois rouges dans ma salle de classe, qu'il le prenne pour s'en mettre sur la main avant d'aller en retenue, c'est un antidouleur. _

_— Et pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas toi-même ?_

_— Parce que je suis Severus Rogue, l'exécrable professeur de potions détesté de tous et que j'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver là ! J'ai déjà du perdre une bonne partie de mon pouvoir sur lui quand il m'a retrouvé à moitié débraillé au-dessus de toi, je ne tiens pas à perdre ce qu'il m'en reste, merci._

— Il y a un onguent avec une étiquette à pois rouges dans la salle de potions : prends-le et mets en sur la main avant d'aller en retenue, ça t'empêchera d'avoir mal, transmit-elle donc le message à son ami. Et le professeur Rogue ne veut surtout pas que tu saches que l'idée vient de lui alors je ne te le dirai pas, ajouta-t-elle en riant devant la crispation immédiate des traits dudit professeur aux yeux restés fermés.

— 35 points en moins pour Gryffondor. _Mais tu pourras toujours tenter de les rattraper en privé… _


	35. Chapitre 34

Daplok dédicace ce nouveau chapitre à **Kerise** et **Ste7851** en guise de bienvenue sur cette fic.

DaPlok remercie **LoloVoldy**, **BellatrixSnape92**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** pour leur review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 34**

— Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre, j'imagine que oui, comme vous devez aussi pouvoir me voir, dit Hermione au faon venu la retrouver à l'infirmerie dans l'après-midi et qui confirma d'un hochement de tête. On a eu un problème de notre côté… je ne pourrai pas revenir à la cabane avant quelques jours, le temps qu'on se remette.

Suivirent les visites de Ginny, de Parvati et Lavande, de Fred et Georges, de Neville, de Luna… tous les membres de l'AD se présentèrent en fait à son chevet. Chacun d'eux y reçut une remarque cassante en provenance du lit d'à côté. Sauf qu'elles gagnèrent l'une après l'autre en malveillance, signe que le professeur retrouvait la forme.

Le lien fonctionnant dans les deux sens, après avoir partagé la souffrance, ils partagèrent aussi la guérison. Chacun améliora ainsi l'état de l'autre en améliorant le sien. Et Hermione suivit d'autant plus scrupuleusement les instructions de l'infirmière que Rogue s'acharnait à y désobéir. Elle but pour deux, mangea pour deux et se reposa pour deux afin de compenser au maximum les négligences de monsieur et l'amener à se remettre malgré elles.

_— Bien, maintenant qu'on est un peu seuls, si tu me disais ce que je ne sais pas ? _

_— Ce serait t'ôter ton titre de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout que de t'apprendre quelque chose…_

_— Fais attention Severus, je ne suis pas mes amis, je ne te laisserai pas mal me parler. _

_— Mon futur moi est venu me trouver et il m'a expliqué… Hermione ?_

_— Humm... humm_

— Professeur Rogue ! le surprit Pomfresh alors qu'il était penché sur son lit, le bras tendu vers la jeune femme, qu'il tentait d'atteindre avec une intention apparemment manifeste. Vous vouliez l'empêcher de s'endormir, avouez-le ! le confondit en effet l'infirmière en lui détournant la main de sa cible.

— Du tout, j'essayais simplement de récupérer mon oreiller… Comment pouvez-vous aller imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que je veuille empêcher une Gryffondor de me ficher la paix ?! s'indigna-t-il excessivement de son ton Roguien. _Je veux juste qu'elle ne dorme plus jamais pour ne pas avoir à lui ficher la paix moi-même et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que ma mort survienne._

_— Tu présumes de tes capacités, Severus… _

_— Hermione… tu verras que tu me demanderas grâce._

_— Dans ce cas, laisse-moi accumuler du repos tant que je le peux encore, tu veux ? Et arrête un peu de nous visualiser en pleine action comme tu es en train de le faire en boucle. Tu m'empêches de trouver le sommeil en me transmettant tes images et ton excitation._

Très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt dans le matin, Hermione se sentit soulevée de son lit par des bras un peu faibles mais déterminés à ne pas plier pour autant. Elle n'entrouvrit que légèrement les yeux pour profiter de la vue en contre-plongée que lui offrait sa position sans se faire prendre puisqu'elle feignait d'être toujours endormie pour savourer pleinement d'être ainsi portée par lui comme une princesse. Il la transporta jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses appartements privés où une fois la porte passée, il s'adressa à elle.

— Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir, on est arrivé, fit-il avant de la reposer à terre. Je t'ai entendu fantasmer sur mon visage pendant tout le chemin, lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui l'avait trahi.

Le maître des potions la saisit par les hanches et la rapprocha de lui. Leurs corps ainsi réunis, il scella leurs bouches dans un baiser fébrile. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il déplaçait ses mains sur ses flancs. Ils restèrent un long moment là, à s'embrasser dans le hall.

— On va enfin le faire dans un lit ? souffla Hermione contre les lèvres de Rogue.

— Tu ne préfères pas le sol ? Parce que je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je ne suis pas sur de réussir à rejoindre la chambre…

N'ayant effectivement pas la force de se trainer à plus d'un mètre d'où ils se trouvaient, elle lui prit les mains et se baissa en les lui tirant vers le bas pour l'amener à en faire autant. Puis ils s'allongèrent par terre, sur le dos et côte à côte. Ressentant l'engourdissement éprouvé par l'autre, ils en vinrent à la même conclusion, que Rogue formula en soupirant d'une frustration difficilement contenue, partagée par Hermione.

— On ne va rien réussir à faire. Et c'est de ta faute, ajouta-t-il entre les dents.

— Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

— Le lien nous a permis de le faire dans un pire état. La différence avec cette fois-ci, c'est la quantité de potions calmantes que tu as ingurgité !

— Je n'arrive pas à le croire : alors c'était pour ça que tu ne voulais pas boire les tiennes ? Pour pouvoir faire l'amour à la première occasion ?

Comme il ne lui apporta pas de réponse, la Gryffondor se tourna dans sa direction. Puis elle oublia sa question tandis que la tête du maître des potions se tournait lentement vers elle à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le sommeil dans lequel il avait glissé. Elle se positionna sur le flanc et se rapprocha davantage de lui, sur le torse duquel elle posa sa main de libre, ayant glissée l'autre dans celle qu'il avait gardé contre son corps. Et s'endormit à son tour.


	36. Chapitre 35

DaPlok remercie **LoloVoldy**, **BellatrixSnape92**, **TheWorldOfMagic**, **MiniMichael3** et **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy 31 **pour leur review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 35**

— A trois, on devrait pouvoir trouver une solution pour te renvoyer à ton époque.

— Tu te connais assez pour savoir que j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens.

— Manifestement, un élément t'a tout de même échappé.

— Ce qui ne t'arrivera pas à toi puisque tu es un insupportable-monsieur-je-sais-tout !

— Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, au juste ?

— Désolé, je pensais que tu venais de lancer un concours d'évidences.

— C'est que tu serais presque drôle si tu n'étais pas aussi lourd.

Réveillée par ces voix tellement semblables qu'à l'aveugle, il lui semblait qu'un seul homme était en train de parler, Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se découvrit ainsi allongée sur un sofa, les jambes étendues et la tête reposant sur les cuisses de son Rogue, assis à une extrémité et en pleine discussion avec celui du futur, installé dans le fauteuil d'en face.

— Deux Severus pour moi toute seule… s'extasia-t-elle en se redressant en position assise contre le sien, sur l'épaule duquel elle appuya sa joue.

— On parlait de comment lui faire reprendre sa place, l'informa celui du présent.

— Oh, et dire que je pensais que vous vous disputiez…

— On peut très bien faire les deux en même temps, fit celui du futur.

— Je vais vous laisser « faire les deux en même temps » et retourner à l'infirmerie avant que Madame Pomfresh ne retourne tout le château, leur dit-elle dans un bâillement.

— On s'est occupé de ça, répondirent-ils d'une même voix assurée.

— Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir comment.

— Tu aurais tort : comme il ne peut pas faire de magie, il m'a expliqué un sort brillant qu'il a développé pour dupliquer des personnes ! Je l'ai utilisé pour créer un double de toi et moi afin qu'ils nous remplacent là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit plus sensés y être. Quoi ?

— C'est juste que tu as la même lueur dans les yeux quand tu parles de ta découverte que quand tu me découvres moi, et je ne sais pas très bien comment je dois le prendre…

Tandis que le Rogue du futur dissimulait son sourire moqueur derrière sa main, l'actuel le fusilla du regard. Puis embrassa longuement Hermione à qui il coupa littéralement le souffle.

— On pourrait s'y remettre avant que vous finissiez par vous envoyer en l'air sous mes yeux ?

Ainsi passèrent-ils la convalescence du couple cloîtrés tous les trois dans les appartements du maître des potions. Les deux versions ne se glissant à l'extérieur qu'au milieu de la nuit pour se faufiler à la bibliothèque récupérer des ouvrages dans la réserve avec interdiction formelle pour la Gryffondor de les y suivre. « On est des espions » avaient-ils argué en chœur pour justifier ce droit qu'ils s'autorisaient en le lui refusant. Seulement, malgré des heures et des heures de lecture de livres tous plus complexes les uns que les autres et un nombre incalculable de sorts lancés, ils n'aboutirent à aucun résultat.

— Vous nous avez beaucoup parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que l'autre moi ne meure mais jamais après… fit-elle un matin remarquer au Rogue du futur.

— Quoi ? s'écria le sien, les traits déformés par une inquiétude soudaine qu'elle ressentit en elle de plein fouet.

Elle ne lui répondit néanmoins rien, trop concentrée sur le bref tirage de manches de son autre lui et qui avait automatiquement suivi la remarque qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle quitta lentement l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise pour être près de son Rogue et alla s'asseoir à côté de celui du futur sur le sofa. Avec délicatesse, elle lui retroussa lesdites manches pour avoir accès à ses poignets, qu'elle n'eut pas besoin d'examiner après les avoir saisi, le relief qu'elle sentit alors sous ses doigts ne faisant aucun doute.

— Oh, Severus… soupira-t-elle dans un mélange de tristesse et de compassion.

— J'étais seul dans la salle de bains… il y avait cette lame de rasoir posée sur le lavabo… les enfants venaient de repartir à Poudlard après l'enterrement…

La jeune femme jeta un œil en direction de son Rogue dont elle surprit le regard catastrophé. Mais n'ayant pas quatre bras, dut renoncer à le prendre dans les deux seuls qu'elle avait, pour y accueillir l'autre, qui sanglota dans son cou tandis que lui caressant les cheveux, elle prononçait des paroles apaisantes.

_— Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas devoir encore connaître le malheur… _

_— Maintenant qu'on est prévenu, on pourra faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. _Vous pourriez me dire comment je vais mourir ?

_—_ Tuée par un mangemort, sur le chemin de traverse, le 14 avril de l'année de rentrée des jumeaux.

_— Très bien, donc je ne sortirai pas ce jour là. _

_— Et tout le mois pour être sur. Peut-être même toute l'année._

_— Si tu veux._


	37. Chapitre 36

DaPlok dédicace ce nouveau chapitre à** Etoile Solitaire** en guise de bienvenue sur cette fic.

DaPlok remercie également **LoloVoldy**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**,** MortalFlower **et** BellatrixSnape92** pour leur review.

* * *

**Chapitre. 36**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent entre cours normaux, de perfectionnement et de l'AD. Le couple passa la plus grande partie de leur temps à libre avec le Rogue du futur. Et pour ce qu'il leur en restait de disponible, eh bien… ils l'utilisèrent à faire subir une batterie de tests très poussés à la literie du maître des potions actuel pour en éprouver les capacités de résistance.

Un jour qu'elle était en double heure de sortilège, Hermione sentit son estomac se soulever et dut filer vomir. Elle se passa ensuite longuement de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Puis se précipita dehors pour prendre le chemin inverse. Dans sa hâte de quitter les toilettes des femmes, elle percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un en train de sortir de celles des hommes. Elle faillit en tomber mais deux mains puissantes la rattrapèrent juste à temps pour l'en empêcher.

_— _Qu'est-ce que tu as? s'inquiéta Rogue en la couvant du regard.

— Toi d'abord… lui retourna-t-elle la question, intriguée par sa mine défaite et ses quelques mèches de cheveux mouillés.

— Rien. J'ai juste eu mal au ventre et tout à coup envie de vomir, c'est tout.

S'efforçant de lui bloquer l'accès à sa pensée du moment, la Gryffondor se pinça férocement les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ce qu'elle finit cependant par le faire. Et il la gratifia aussitôt de l'un de ses regards sévères qui faisaient habituellement suffoquer tous ses élèves mais qui à cet instant fit surtout redoubler son rire. A tel point qu'elle en pleura, ce qui eut visiblement pour effet de le déconcerter.

— Tu m'excuseras, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si hilarant là-dedans, grinça-t-il, agacé.

— Merci pour ce cadeau que tu me fais. Quelle chance j'ai que tu sois si… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour trouver le bon mot. Investi, voilà : « si investi ».

— Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

— Oh crois-moi, tu le verras bien assez tôt…

Elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil s'ils étaient toujours seuls dans le couloir. Comme s'était le cas, elle lui attrapa rapidement les joues et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres crispées par l'incrédulité. Sitôt après, elle retourna en cours.

Quelques jours plus tard, tandis que Rogue les avait transplanés à Londres pour y diner au restaurant sous prétexte que les elfes de maison avaient la main trop légère sur la nourriture qu'ils servaient à Poudlard et qu'il avait envie d'un « vrai repas », Hermione, affamée, le regarda s'empiffrer autant qu'elle. Ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant qu'ils mangeaient très peu d'ordinaire.

— Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il te prend en ce moment ? l'interrompit-il sèchement dans son observation. Ça devient vraiment exaspérant à la longue !

— Il me prend la même chose que toi… commença-t-elle en cherchant comment dire la suite.

— Attends, deux secondes, la coupa-t-il avant de se tourner pour s'adresser à un serveur. Vous pourriez mettre un supplément de fraise sur mon dessert ? Donc, tu disais ? fit-il en se retournant vers elle alors à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Ah non, tu ne vas pas quand même pas remettre ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Severus, dit-elle après s'être raclé la gorge pour retrouver son sérieux. Tu es une personne vraiment très intelligente, mais là, tu passes à côté d'une série d'évidences, l'informa-t-elle en éveillant chez lui une inquiétude qu'il lui transféra. Tu as mal au ventre… tu vomis… tu manges plus que Ron… et maintenant tu as envie de fraises… Tu vas être papa, lui annonça-t-elle en lui posant une main apaisante sur la joue. Madame Pomfresh m'a confirmé aujourd'hui que j'étais enceinte. Et toi, tu fais une couvade, sauf qu'elle n'a rien de psychosomatique : c'est notre lien qui te fait partager mes symptômes.

— QUOI ?! Non, non, non… Ce n'est pas possible, PAS POSSIBLE !

— Tu ne veux plus de nos jumeaux ? se renfrogna-t-elle, soucieuse devant sa réaction.

— BIEN SUR QUE SI ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque. Mais je veux que tu sois enceinte toute seule ! Tu es naturellement capable de traverser ça, pas moi !

— Tu te rends compte de l'expérience unique que tu vas vivre ? Beaucoup d'hommes aimeraient avoir ta chance. Et beaucoup de femmes aimeraient avoir la mienne, d'ailleurs.

— Je vais être papa… répéta-t-il pour lui-même avant de se pencher sur la table, avant-bras en appui, pour rapprocher son visage de celui d'Hermione. Je vais être papa, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres qu'il embrassa chastement.

A partir de là, les situations cocasses se multiplièrent. Et les élèves de compiler des souvenirs inoubliables, la plupart du temps sous le regard complice d'Hermione. Comme la fois où après avoir poussé une beuglante prodigieuse sur Neville, Rogue avait fondu en larmes devant toute la classe tout en proférant des menaces de mort à l'encontre des jumeaux Weasley, qu'il avait accusé de lui avoir joué un de leurs tours. Ou la fois où il avait rit à gorge déployée en plein repas, à l'annonce d'un grave accident subi par Ombrage. Ou encore celle ou appuyé contre une colonne, il s'était endormi debout pendant une ronde nocturne qu'il avait effectué dans les couloirs, en vêtements de nuit…

Tous étant trop occupés à guetter la prochaine folie du maitre des potions, personne ne fit le rapprochement avec ses sautes d'humeur à elle, pourtant tout aussi remarquables puisqu'à l'origine des siennes. Mais qui étaient moins surprenantes venant d'elle que de lui. Les rumeurs allèrent bon train, on raconta que le professeur avait été remplacé par quelqu'un sous polynectar étant donné qu'« après tout, ça s'était déjà vu » ou bien qu'à force de se comporter comme un salaud, il avait fini par ne plus se supporter lui-même et qu'il avait sombré dans l'alcool « pour s'oublier »…

Et ils ne virent pas la moitié de ce à quoi elle assista pour en être également à l'origine. Car c'était bien ses fringales à elle, qui les amenèrent à se glisser dans les cuisines pour dévorer ce qui leur passait sous la main ; c'était bien ses envies à elle, qui les conduirent à faire l'amour jusqu'à l'étroit dans le premier placard à balais à proximité et c'était bien ses crampes à elle, qui les firent régulièrement se plier de douleur.

Toujours tous les deux, le lien n'épargnant rien à Rogue de ce que vivait Hermione. Il ne lui fit pas même grâce du besoin d'uriner toutes les cinq minutes. Pour le pire donc…


	38. Chapitre 37

DaPlok remercie **fofix** pour toutes ses reviews soudaines.

DaPlok remercie également **MortalFlower**, **LoloVoldy**, **BellatrixSnape92**, **TheWorldOgMagic**, **Mrs** **Elizabeth** **Darcy31** et **Ste7851** pour les leur.

* * *

**Chapitre. 37**

… pour le meilleur, aussi. Puisque la grossesse d'Hermione progressant, ce même lien transférait dans son ventre vide les coups qui étaient donnés dans l'habité. La jeune femme se souviendrait toujours de la première fois où il avait senti bouger en lui. Surtout pour le cri qu'il avait poussé et qui l'avait assourdie pendant plusieurs heures. Aussi car c'était arrivé le lendemain de son installation impasse du tisseur, au soir. Son état devenu de plus en plus difficile à cacher, elle avait en effet pris la décision de quitter Poudlard et choisi d'aménager dans la maison londonienne de Rogue. Qui s'était montré réticent à l'idée à cause des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle lui rappelait mais avait du finir par céder, par défaut de meilleure solution.

La version officielle fut qu'une maladie avait été diagnostiquée à Hermione Granger et qu'elle avait du être admise dans un service hospitalier spécifique dans lequel les visites étaient strictement impossibles pour des raisons sanitaires. Déterminée à ne pas interrompre ses études pour autant, elle les continua à distance. Et passa ses journées à travailler sous l'étroite surveillance du Rogue de futur, toujours là malgré leurs recherches ininterrompues pour le renvoyer à son époque, et qui s'éclipsait le plus souvent à chaque retour du travail de l'actuel pour laisser son intimité au couple.

Quoiqu'il ne le lui montrait pas, elle savait bien que le maitre des potions supportait mal la situation. D'une part parce qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à empêcher le lien de le trahir et de l'autre, parce que les lettres qu'elle recevait de ses amis étaient émaillées de reproches envers lui, dont ils lui rapportèrent qu'il avait atteint un tel degré d'exécrabilité que les cours de perfectionnement avait du être suspendus. Il n'était plus à Poudlard que le temps d'enseigner mais c'était encore trop pour lui qui aurait volontiers démissionné de son poste pour travailler à son domicile auprès d'elle si elle ne l'en avait pas empêché, lui rappelant qu'il avait aussi des obligations envers l'ordre et Dumbledore et que sa présence au château était nécessaire.

Ce fut également dur pour elle. Déjà parce qu'elle l'aurait voulu malgré tout plus souvent avec elle. Puis parce qu'une fois l'euphorie follement insouciante de la nouvelle retombée, elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter à cause de la rapidité de cette grossesse, de son très jeune âge pour être mère, de la vie dangereuse menée par le père de ses enfants, et c'était sans parler du risque d'avenir funeste qui pesait sur leur couple. Malgré qu'il partageait ses craintes, n'étant plus insouciant aussi non plus, Rogue l'entoura de son réconfort.

Une nuit proche du terme de sa grossesse, Hermione fut réveillée par une intrusion dans sa chambre. Surgie de nulle part, une forme étincelante vaguement humaine, entourée d'une aura de couleurs changeantes, s'approcha lentement d'elle qui sortit de son lit aussi vite qu'elle le put pour s'en éloigner. Alerté par les cris de la jeune femme et sa peur transmise par le lien, Rogue se précipita bientôt dans la pièce, baguette brandie. Puis s'interposa tout comme il l'avait fait ce soir de troisième année. Sauf qu'aucun des sorts qu'il lança ne fonctionna. Un éclair de compréhension sembla alors lui traverser le regard.

— Maitresse… souffla-t-il avant d'incliner la tête en incitant la Gryffondor à en faire autant.

**— **« Maitresse » ? répéta Hermione, désorientée. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— C'est de cette manière que les rares sorciers qui connaissent mon existence ont coutume de m'appeler car je suis La Magie. Si je suis là, c'est que j'ai à vous parler, à tous les deux. Severus, aide Hermione à s'asseoir sur le lit et installe toi à côté d'elle. Bien, vous allez maintenant m'écouter très attentivement… C'est moi qui aie fait remonter le temps à l'autre Severus Rogue. A son époque, il est plongé dans un coma magique suite à sa tentative de suicide. Et vous deux, vous êtes en train de dormir. Ceci, tout ceci, est un vaste rêve que j'ai crée et dans lequel je vous ai tous les trois réuni.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea Rogue en serrant la main de la Gryffondor dans la sienne.

**— **Tu as déjà tellement donné de ta personne pour préserver le monde magique, Severus, que j'ai décidé d'intervenir en te donnant une chance de ne pas perdre Hermione. Car sa perte sera la conséquence malheureuse d'un choix que tu feras à l'avenir. Mais le toi du futur est la seule personne à pouvoir savoir lequel. Il fallait donc que je fasse en sorte que vous vous rencontriez pour qu'il puisse te le dire. D'où ce rêve dans lequel je vous ai rassemblé. S'il est coincé ici, c'est parce qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il devait t'apprendre.

— Le lien, c'était aussi votre création ? questionna Hermione.

— Il est déjà là. C'est seulement qu'ici, la présence du Rogue du futur l'a déclenché.

— Et maintenant ? lâcha le couple d'une même voix.

— Maintenant, vous devez trouver ce qu'il faudra faire différemment, avant de vous réveiller. Ainsi, Severus, tu auras la conviction de devoir agir d'une autre façon que celle dont tu allais le faire au moment où il le faudra pour te sauver, Hermione. Autre chose : vous ne vous souviendrez pas de ce rêve et n'en garderez que les réminiscences nécessaires à vous réunir afin d'activer le lien, puisque le Rogue du futur ne sera pas là pour le faire.

— Alors ce qu'on a vécu n'arrivera pas… se désola Hermione.

— Si mais moins rapidement. Pour des raisons évidentes de manque de temps, j'ai du un peu précipiter les choses. L'acte à changer demeurera, même s'il ne se présentera peut-être pas dans les mêmes circonstances. Alors trouvez-le, et vite.


	39. Epilogue

DaPlok informe **MortalFlower**, **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** et ceux/celles qui n'avaient pas non plus bien compris le chapitre précédent que sa fin a été reprise.

DaPlok les remercie ainsi que **fofix** et **LoloVoldy** pour leur review.

* * *

**Epilogue**.

Assis en face d'eux à la table d'un café de la gare de King's Cross, le couple Rogue faisait ses dernières recommandations à ses turbulents jumeaux de onze ans, ce jour de leur rentrée à Poudlard. Tout à leur excitation de rejoindre enfin l'établissement où leurs parents avaient étudié et enseigné, ils ne les écoutèrent manifestement que d'une oreille distraite.

— J'espère que d'être entouré de cornichons ne vous fera pas le devenir, soupira le père.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, assura Merlin. Aucune chance qu'ils nous fassent plier.

— Quand ils auront vu à qui ils ont affaire, ils nous mangeront dans la main, ajouta Morgane.

Rogue esquissa un sourire en coin et tendit au-dessus de la table un poing fermé dont ses enfants enveloppèrent chacun un côté d'une main. Comme ils le faisaient tous les trois chaque fois qu'ils scellaient un de leurs pactes provocateurs qui avaient le don d'exaspérer Hermione, bien que les voir ainsi complices l'attendrissait également.

— J'en déduis que notre discussion sur la modestie n'a servi à rien, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Avec les parents qu'ils ont, comment espérer encore le contraire ?

Sourire aux lèvres, les jumeaux se retournèrent avec entrain vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière eux, une main en appui sur le dossier de leur chaise respective et qui se pencha entre eux pour recevoir une bise de chacun avant d'aller échanger une accolade avec leurs parents, beaucoup plus brève avec leur père qu'avec leur mère. Puis il s'installa à la table familiale.

— Tu as intérêt de garder un œil sur eux sinon… commença Hermione avant d'être coupée.

— … on t'arrache les deux, Potter, continua en effet son mari. Et je ne parle pas de tes yeux.

— C'est noté. Même si je n'ai pas besoin d'être menacé pour veiller sur mes filleuls.

— Ne te vexe pas, parrain, mais on peut se débrouiller tout seuls, intervinrent les enfants.

— Tous les adultes autour de cette table ont eu une assez longue expérience des jumeaux pour avoir une idée précise des catastrophes qu'ils sont capables de provoquer, répliqua-t-il. En plus, vu votre pedigree, je peux vous dire que vous allez m'avoir sur le dos et pas qu'un peu.

— Génial… ironisèrent-ils. Les parents partent et c'est le parrain qui débarque !

— Justement, si Harry n'avait pas accepté ce poste de professeur à Poudlard, on n'aurait pas quitté les nôtres, leur fit remarquer leur mère. Alors estimez-vous heureux au lieu de râler, on dirait votre père.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, ledit père ne fit montre d'aucune réaction de fierté excessive comme à son habitude. Intriguée par la nature des pensées qui l'accaparaient au point de lui faire manquer une occasion de vanter une ressemblance entre leurs enfants et lui, elle utilisa le lien pour entrer dans son esprit. Mais n'y trouva rien, signe qu'il lui avait bloqué l'accès. Elle allait lui demander de s'en justifier quand il l'en empêcha en prenant la parole.

— Potter, on peut parler une seconde en privé ? lâcha-t-il en se levant, aussitôt imité par Harry qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. On revient dans une minute, ne bougez pas de là.

— Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ? s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en regardant les deux hommes faire quelques pas l'un à côté de l'autre pour s'éloigner.

**— **Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir…

Sachant que son mari bloquait nettement moins facilement l'accès à ses émotions qu'à ses pensées, la jeune femme réutilisa le lien mais pour capter ce qu'il éprouvait plutôt que ce qu'il pensait. Elle reçut alors ce mélange d'émotions dont elle savait qu'il l'éprouvait généralement lorsqu'il était sur ses gardes. Et puisqu'il ne l'était jamais inutilement, elle se mit à surveiller les lieux afin d'en détecter toute menace potentielle.

— Je suppose que c'est à cause du mangemort qui nous observe depuis dix bonnes minutes, devina Harry. J'ai été auror, je vous rappelle, répondit-il au lever de sourcil surpris de Rogue.

— Je veux qu'il cesse tout de suite de rôder autour de ma famille, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? lui lança-t-il de ce ton de confidence qu'ils utilisaient après la guerre quand ils joignaient leurs forces pour traquer les derniers partisans de Voldemort.

— Je vois très bien, confirma-t-il sur ce même ton. On la joue comme au bon vieux temps ?

— Ça me va. Essaie de ne pas te prendre les pieds dans ta cape, cette fois.

— Hé, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et parce que vous m'aviez poussé !

Les deux hommes firent mine de retourner à leur table, marchant d'un pas lent tout en augmentant progressivement l'espace qui les séparait. Arrivés au niveau du mangemort, celui-ci se retrouva entre eux et ils lui saisirent chacun un bras en lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas faire de grabuge sous peine de le regretter. Puis ils adressèrent un regard entendu à Hermione, qui se détendit aussitôt de savoir la situation sous contrôle.

Ils conduisirent l'ennemi à l'écart. C'est-à-dire dans les toilettes pour hommes, dont Harry vérifia qu'ils étaient vides avant que Rogue ne les y enferme pour procéder à un bref interrogatoire musclé puisque les deux anciens partisans de Voldemort se connaissaient et ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment. Le brun sortit ensuite le temps de prévenir les Aurors pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Lorsqu'il réentra, il trouva le mangemort étendu sur le sol et Rogue en train de regarder fixement le corps, la baguette encore à la main.

— Ne me demande pas d'explications, Potter. Je ne sais pas très bien moi-même pourquoi j'ai tout à coup décidé de le tuer alors que j'allais pourtant te laisser le livrer à tes anciens collègues. J'ai eu la conviction que si je le laissais en vie, il s'échapperait d'Azkaban où il serait envoyé et irait tuer Hermione pour se venger de moi…

— Disons plutôt qu'il vous a attaqué et que vous avez du répliquer. S'il y avait le plus petit des risques qu'il mette la vie de 'mione en danger, vous avez bien fait de ne pas le courir. Même si je ne vous cache pas que la méthode ne me plait pas tellement.

Quelques instants plus tard, les Rogue regardaient le Poudlard Express emmener leurs enfants à l'école des sorciers. Et se sentirent inexplicablement libérés d'une menace indéterminée avec laquelle ils vivaient depuis qu'ils étaient en couple.

— La maison va être si tranquille sans eux… souffla Rogue en glissant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme, sur le ventre arrondi de laquelle il appuya sa main. Enfin, pas pour trop longtemps heureusement…

— Tu sais, on ne va pas avoir un nouvel enfant chaque fois qu'un autre quitte la maison sous prétexte que tu ne supportes plus le calme… fit Hermione en riant.

— Alors ça, ça reste à voir !


End file.
